FLOR DE LA ADVERSIDAD
by Always i be u're friend
Summary: Summary: - Eres americana ,no?- Tanto se nota?-Tu comportamiento insolente y absurdo lo hace notar-Dijo que mi comportamiento era insolente y absurdo, quien usa esas palabras, la verdad es que no sabia que era insolente pero apuesto a que era un insulto, estos ingleses siempre tratando de hacer sentir mal a las demás personas.-Definitivamente eres un imbécil
1. Chapter 1

**FLOR DE LA ADVERSIDAD**

"**NOTICIAS TOTALMENTE ESPERADAS"**

**BELLA POV**

-wooooooooooo!

-Bella esta fiesta esta de lujo – comento Alice , a lo que me limite a sonreír

Mientras Rosalie semidesnuda se tiraba a la piscina, y Jacob se deleitaba con su escultural cuerpo .

El pobre chiquillo de tan solo 15 parecía estar en el cielo

Todo era una locura había licor por todas partes, prendas de vestir tiradas por doquier y 4 bolsos Gucci destrozados por los perros que mis estúpidos amigos habían dejado salir de su jaula. Lo peor es que ya estaba un poco, mareada entre al cuarto de mis padres y me encontré con Rosalie y un chico besándose. Pero no quería arruinarle el gran momento así que me fui sin que me notaran.

Al Salir del cuarto tropecé con uno de mis zapatos lo cual me dio mucha risa, no se porque,seguí caminando aun mareada por el alcohol y sudorosapor el calor de Malibu .

Trate de sostenerme fuerte de la baranda, pero en estos momentos se necesita estar sobria lo cual trate de omitir. Y volví a tropezar, y sentí cada golpe mientras rodaba por las escaleras, cuando trate de abrir mis ojos yacía tirada en el suelo tan frio como la nieve misma.

-Bella! – grito Rosalie sin consuelo al salir del cuarto con su acompañante

De pronto se apagó la música y escuche la puerta abrirse rotundamente.

-Carajo! – dije antes de perder el conocimiento.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Despertécreyendo que aún estaba en la fiesta

-Bella despertaste al fin!-dijo Alice emocionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-qué?...que fue lo que paso Alice? …..Do….Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital Bella –Dijo Rose al abrir la puerta

-qué? ¿Por qué?

-Caíste por las escaleras Bella. No lo recuerdas?- dijo Alice con esa voz chillona que tiene.

-Si algo. Pero que paso después?-dije tratando de encontrar respuesta a todo.

-Pues llegaron tus padres de repente, y se molestaron al ver la fiesta, pero cuando te encontraron inconsciente lo único que alcanzaron a decir fue ¡UNA AMBULANCIA AHORA!-

-Mierda, Alice te dije que la fiesta era el viernes- chille

-Lo siento Bella-musito

-Creo que nos castigaran a todas, no?- pregunto Rose

No creía capaces a mis padres de castigarme, ellos eran un poco lentos y yo iba demasiado rápido, me reí del comentario de Rosalie.

-Bella Swan, bonito nombre eh- dijo el doctor al entrar a la habitación – muy bien son dos costillas fracturadas y una pierna lesionada, mmmm…. Tendrás que estar en reposo eh!, nada de fiestas por un rato-

Note como el y Alice intercambiaban miradas llenas de lujuria

-Bueno señoritas tengo una cirugía,así que pues me debo retirar, buenas tardes- dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta.

Yo mire como Alice lo analizaba y cuando se fue solo dije:

-Zorra!, te acostaste con mi doctor!- chille sin poder contenerme

-Bella, Bell's, Bellita! Que mierda querías que haga aquí sentada dos malditos días, TEJER?

Reí por la sinceridad de Alice y me atreví a preguntarle a Rosalie con unas cuantas carcajadas

- Y tu Rose, con quien tuviste el gusto?- dije riendo

-Con tu papa- dijo seria

-QUE?-y salte de la cama

-Jajajajaja - se rieron de mi mis supuestas mejores amigas

Salimos a la cafetería del hospital, ya que nos moríamos de hambre , bueno al menos yo lo hacia. Compramos unos hot dog's para las tres y una bebida tamaño familiar y Rose comenzó otra vez con su paranoia.

-Hablando en serio Bella-dijo Rose entre dientes-creo que tienen un plan -

La mire con una expresión de incredulidad

-y como sabes eso?-le pregunte desinteresada

-Pues ha mi padre se a estado juntando con los padres de Alice , los tuyos y el de Black-menciono con una cara como hipnotizada

-Hablas de Jacob BLACK?-dije ahora si con más interés

-Quien más se puede tener el apellido Black en esta zona de gringuitos-agrego Alice con una carcajada

- Bueno creo que castigarnos a los 4 está en los planes de todos nuestros progenitores-dijo Rose con cara Aterrada

- Eso veremos –dije desafiante

Volvimos a la habitación ya que estaba un poco cansada pero ahora tenia mas fuerzas después del rico aperitivo , me eche en la camilla , contemplando lo preciosos Zapatos de Alice.

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta , y ahí estaban, esas personas que me dieron la vida, y comencé a hacerme un sinfín de preguntas como : ¿Cómo Renee pudo tener sexo con Charlie?, eran vírgenes cuando lo hicieron por primera ves?, tendrán una vida sexual activa?hubiera dado lo que fuera para acabar con tantas preguntas lo único que me salvo de ese infierno en mi cerebro fue la pregunta obvia de Charlie:

-Bella ,ya despertaste?- pregunto Charlie como si la respuesta no estuviera frente a sus ojos

-Claro , que si Charl's , que no ves que mi niña esta consiente- dijo mi René tratando de ser educada frente a mis amigas lo cual le salía del asco.

Trate de hacerme la enferma para que no me resondraran pero no soy muy buena actriz, a si que Charlie comenzó darme su cátedra ,pidiéndole a mis amigas que se retiraran de la habitación.

-Isabella Swan que vamos a hacer contigo?- dijo mi madre

-ehhhh cómprenme un pony y seré feliz- dije para ablandar la situación

- no hablamos de eso bella nos referimos a tu comportamiento que es inaceptable- continuo Charlie-destrozaronla bañera, orinaron en los muebles, destruyeron 5 bolsos de tu madre .

-5 , creí que eran 4 –tratando de acordarme de esa noche tan loca

-no BELLA encontramos fluidos humanos en uno de los bolsos- dijo Renné asqueada

-te REFIERES A ….- me quede pensando

-"SEMEN" BELLA "SEMEN "-grito mi padre enfurecido

En ese momento me puse a pensar en que maldito imbécil podía eyacular en un bolso, podría ser cualquiera , pero en ese momento no quería ser detective así que trate de omitirlo

-Hemos decidido cambiarte de escuela Isabella –dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Cambiarme de escuela? , eso no me impedirá hacer fiestas – dije retándolos

-Cambiarte a una escuela en "LONDRES"-agrego mi padre

-No mames! Sabes cuánto me ha costado ganarme la reputación que ahora poseo?-chille enfurecida

-Por eso mismo te cambiamos Bella , por tu rePUTAción-dijo mi padre

Me quede helada sin poder decir ni una sola palabra solo con un pensamiento pequeñito pero importante: Como mierda esperan que yo valla a LONDRES , no es mi lugar , es tan NICE y yo odio lo NICE ,ay mucha gente presumida que te hacen sentir inferior con justas razones pero en estos momentos de cambio necesitaba mi autoestima más que nunca.

-Pero tranquila querida, tus amigos irán contigo- agrego mi madre

-ósea?-pregunte

-Alice, Rosalie y Jake-dijo como si eso mejorara todo

- y que carajo tiene que ver el negro de Black en todo esto?- dije con un puchero

-pues él estuvo en tu fiesta verdad? –pregunto lo obvio

-tal vez-dije desviando mi mirada

-su padre nos dio la idea de la escuela en LONDRES – aseguro mi madre

Yo trate de absorber mi ira hacia el señor Black, parecía bueno

-Tu vuelo sale mañana – dijo mi padre

-pero aún sigo en el hospital- dije

-Ya no más te dieron de alta mi amor-dijo Renee

Llegue a mi casa que ya estaba limpia y arreglada,subí lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación valla mi sorpresa alver mis maletas ya echas y 5 llamadas de Rose y otras 3 de Alice, me limite a mandarles un mensaje diciendo "reunión en mi casa".

No paso mucho tiempo para que las dos chicas estuvieran en mi puerta, las invite a subir a mi cuarto para hablar de nuestros castigos

-Esto no está pasando-dijo Rose molesta

-Bella dime que tienes un plan- dijo Alice esperanzada

A lo que respondí

-No, pero tengo 2 costillas rotas, es suficiente? – agregue a su pregunta

-Entonces tendremos que ir no-dijo Jake

- y tu que haces aquí? – dijimos en coro

- Yo también estoy afectado lo recuerdan

-no mames! Ahora somos los 4 fantásticos?- bromee

-Bella ya es hora de dormir, despídete de tus amiguitos- dijo mi mama

-Y desde cuando tenemos horarios en esta casa?-grite tratando de sacer de quicioa mi madre

-Desde hoy jovencita!- dijo tratando de ordenarme

-ok , vagos a sus casas , ya es hora de entregarme a Morfeo- dije

-yo puedo ser tu Morfeo -dijo Black

-ya lárgate o te roció- dije apuntándolo con mi gas pimienta

-ok...Ok, ya vendrás- musito

Yo entre en mi pijama me lave los dientes y me eche a contar ovejitas ya que no podía conciliar el sueño. Me estaba preguntando como sería mi vida en LONDRES , acaso no se dan cuenta que amo Malibu es un lugar perfecto , lleno de sol ,todo el mundo es amable, yo tan solo quería que mis padres comprendieran mi desacuerdo con la idea pero no lo hacían. Pensé en mil un maneras de zafarme de ese viaje no deseado pero después de todo no podía de dejar solos a mis amigos ellos confiaban en mí y la verdad que yo confiaba en ellos. Cuandoiba por la ovejita número 336 , comenzó a darme sueño por fin, y para la ovejita numero 352 ya me había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente mis padres me levantaron como a las 11:00 am para irme, o mejor dicho iba directo a mi el aeropuerto me senté junto a Alice que tenía una cara decaída, bueno todos la teníamos.

En ese instante de tristezasonó nuestra llamada al cambio: "PASAJEROSDEL VUELO A LONDRES POR FAVOR AVORDAR POR LA PUERTA NUMERO 3 DE EMBARQUE"

No hubolágrimas ni despedidas tan solo silencio y caras tristes por dejar todo lo que conocíamos para para comenzar nuestro pequeño infierno en "LONDRES".

…**..**

_**ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO ,YA ACTUALIZAREMOS SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA DEJEN "REVIEWS" :3 **_

_**Con cariño **_

_**Kotita y NINA**_


	2. Chapter 2

,

**FLOR DE LA ADVERSIDAD**

"**LA LLEGADA"**

Summary:

Bella es una chica fiestera que junto con sus amigos: Alice , Rosalie y Jacob se meten en problemas tras organizar la fiesta del año en ausencia de sus padres por lo cual son enviados a Londres en donde conocerán a los Cullen y pondrán sus vidas de cabeza. Siendo chicos americanos tendrán que adaptarse a la vida londinense ….pero..PODRAN?

**EDWARD POV**

Habían terminado las vacaciones ,era tradición salir de campamento 2 días antes de que comiencen las clases, las más emocionadas eran mis hermanitas menores Evangeline y Kira .Lamentablemente mis padres tuvieron que irse ya que teníamos algunos chicos que se quedarían por un favor de carlise a unos de sus amigos del extranjero , todos estábamos un poco tristes pero tratamos de poner una sonrisa para que Esme y Carlise no se sintieran culpables de dejarnos solos.

-Emmet así no se hace, de esa manera destruirás mi carpa tonto !-decía Evangeline ya que Emmett era un desastre con las carpas.

Jasper se había ido con Kira a buscar leña para la fogata, yo mientras solo oía lo que pasaba a mis alrededores. Era magnifico escuchar el rio cerca de ahí, las aves que parecían cantar una sinfonía ensayada, y escuchaba el viento entre los árboles. Cuándo algo me desconcentro de mi trance en medio de la naturaleza.

-Hey Eddie piensa rápido!- grito Emmet

-Auchh!-dije frotándome la cabeza

-No pensaste rápido Eddie!-dijo Emmet

-Cómo hacerlo no pude ver la pelota ¡!-dije molesto

-Ed no te molestes Emm solo jugaba ¿ no Emm?-dijo evangeline con su vos angelical

-Que pasa?- dijo Kira cuando llego

- eh ….. eh….Nada – dije- ven siéntate a mi lado para que me leas "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

-Está bien, voy a traerlo- dijo emocionada.

Mis pequeñas hermanas, bueno ya no tan pequeñas, eran dos polos opuestos ;Evangeline era extrovertida , además poseía una hermosa voz , por otra parte Kira era una chica introvertida , era muy inteligente y ya se había hecho un campo en la universidad de Oxford.

-Listo, ya encendió- dijo Jasper

-Por fin, Jasper y los malvaviscos? – dijo Evangeline

Kira me seguía leyendo ese precioso libro que nos encantaba.

Eddie – me susurro en el oído-Mañana podemos ir a pescar?-

-Claro Kira es una excelente idea- respondí

Mi cansancio me estaba matando así que me escabullí para poder llegar a mi carpa mientras mis hermanos se quedaron cantando con la guitarra

BELLA POV

En el avión todos estábamos nerviosos pero yo trataba de controlarme, cuando voltee vi a Alice durmiendo, mire por la ventana y vi el hermoso y gigantesco mar Atlántico, era tan fascinante que podría jurar que me perdí en sus aguas con tan solo mirarlo, me dio un poco de nostalgia al verme tan lejos de casa, pero al menos tenía a mis mejores amigas conmigo y al tonto de Jake para hacernos reír, trate de dormir un poco antes de aterrizar.

-Bella , despierta ya llegamos- me dijo Jake

-Por fin , ya era hora saben lo que la tensión le hace a mi cabello- se quejó Alice

-Bajemos antes de que se aglomeren – ordeno Rose

Ya dentro del aeropuerto, llame a mi mama pero no contesto asi que solo le deje un mensaje

_**Hola mama ya aterrizamos , todo está bien **_**, a quería saber si me pudieran mandar la guitarra que olvide en casa por**_** tanto ajetreo, llámame cuando escuches este mensaje , te amo.**_

Tomamos un taxi hasta la casa donde nos quedaríamos_, _tocamos la puerta y valla sorpresa la quenos llevamos.

-Buenos días ¿en que les puedo ayudar? – nos preguntó una Srta. Con asentó latino y un uniforme blanco y negro.

-Hola soy Bella Swan y ellos son Alice , Rose y Jacob

-Srta. Isabella claro , la esperábamos y a sus amigos , pasen–dijo la Srta. -esperen en la sala –

-Ok , eh …mmm ….eh-dije como tratando de adivinar su nombre

-María mi nombre es María-

La sala de esa casa era inmensa y tenía unos sillones tan suaves que era posible dormirse en ellos .

-Hey Bella mira ese cuadros – dijo rose

-Voltee mi mirada y vi una foto familiar , era divertida estaban una mujer hermosa sonriendo dulcemente junto a un hombre de cabello rubio era muy guapo , un poco mas a ya un chico grande y fortachón que cargaba una chica de cabello largo y castaño con una guitarra , en el mismo cuadro familiar estaba otro chico cargando un pastel una niña morena de cabello negro soplando la velas, seguí analizando la foto y me encontré con un chico que me llamo la atención, tenía cabello cobrizo ,era pálido , de contextura delgada y alto tenía con unos Ray-Ban's negros y estaba sonriendo perdidamente y todos al parecer cantaban . Era mas que obvio que era el cumpleaños de la niña de cabellos negros .

- Bella , al fin estas aquí- dijo la mujer dulce bajando las escaleras acompañada por el hombre de cabello rubio y guapo de la foto

-Hola –dije sintiéndome culpable por no saber su nombre su nombre

- Lo olvide , yo soy Esme y él es mi esposo Carlise – dijo ella

-Mucho gusto , ellos son Alice , Rosalie y Jacob – presente a mis amigos

-María sube las cosas de los jóvenes , por favor- dijo Esme

-Que tal esta tu madre?, eh Bella –

-Pues bien –

- Deben estar cansados así que dejare que descansen , María les enseñara sus habitaciones- dijo

-Genial – la verdad si estaba muy cansada ya que no había podido descansa bien en el avión

Era un pasillo muy grande y lo recorrimos casi todo , tenía muchas pinturas y era algo escabroso, María nos mostró toda la casa fue como un recorrido , trate de sacarle información sobre los hijos de Esme y Carlise , nos dijo que el mayor de todos se llamaba Emmet , el segundo era Edward , luego estaba Jasper y por ultimo las dos niñas de la casa Evangeline y Kira.

-Muy bien estas serán sus habitaciones- dijo María – el joven dormirá en otra habitación, por aquí joven Jacob-

Trate de contener mi risa , hasta que María y Jacob se fueran

-jajajjaajaja- se rio Rosalie – le escuche decir "joven Jacob"-

-Que "NICE"- dije levantando el dedo meñique mientras ingresábamos a habitación

-Estoy un poco cansada, así que me despiertan para la cena ,ok –dije acostándome

Al cerrar los ojos. Me vi en una habitación conocida, me sentí extraña mire a mi alrededor, pero solo estaba yo en una cama grande de sábanas blancas , desnuda y con mucho frio . Me levante extrañada , de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver muy bien quien era ," James " , me miro directo a los ojos , me abrazo y me llevo de la mano a la cama , nos sentamos .Acaricio mi cabello una y otra vez y yo solo me preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pensando , me beso, y sus besos eran cada vez más lujuriosos. Me echo en la cama con mucha delicadeza y siguió besando más y más rápido , trate de zafarme entre sus caricias y besos pero fue inútil:

-James aun no estoy lista – le dije para que se detuviera- James , por favor , favor ya suéltame , James ya suéltame! .James no! NO! No! – decía entre lagrimas

Me levante un poco asustada y con las lágrimas cayéndome por las mejillas , fui al baño y me vi en el espejo , suspire y volví a la habitación

-Hola –dijo Jake- por fin despertaste –

-Si que no es obvio joven Jacob – dije alzando mi meñique

-Vamos no esperan para comer –

-Ya llegaron los hijos de Esme?- dije interesada no se porque tenia ese interés en conocerlos

-No aun no - Esme se disculpó diciendo que sus hijos no podrán estar con nosotros en la cena ya que tuvieron un percance o algo así-

-A bien bajemos-dije sin tomarle importancia ya al asunto

Ya en el comedor me di cuenta que; aparte de ser una casa hermosa e inmensa ;tenia alberca en la parte posterior , era genial ya hacia un poco de calor y quería meterme un chapuzón.

-Siéntense por favor , coman todo lo que deseen- dijo Esme feliz no la conocía pero se notaba que era muy hospitalaria con unos adolecentes extraños como nosotros

No quería hacerla sentir mal así que comí un par de sándwiches y un vaso de leche. Jacob arraso con lo que pudo , Alice no se pudo contener e hizo lo mismo seguida por Rose.

-Chicos dejen algo para los hijos de Esme y Carlise- dije un poco avergonzada del comportamiento de mis amigos

-Tranquila Bella, ellos llegaran un poco tarde y ya abran comido en el camino – dijo Carlise muy amable

Seguí comiendo , y conversando con mis amigos riendo de lo que Jacob hacía con la comida,

-Creo que eso se come con cuchara – le dije a Jacob

-Segura?- Me miro con una cara sarcástica – Podría apostar que no-

-Perderías esa apuesta – me reí

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos arriba . Caminando con mis amigas por el pasillo , me dio nauseas, trate de controlarme hasta poder llegar a la habitación donde me dirigí al baño , donde no pude aguantar más y vomite.

-¿Qué tienes Bella ?- dijo Rose procupada al verme

-Creí que ya no lo hacías Bella –dijo Alice un poco molesta debo decir al ver su semblante

**En serio lo sentimos mucho por no haber publicado estuvimos muy ocupadas por lo del día de la madre y eso pero de ahora en adelante será cada jueves publicaremos alguna recomendación no duden en dejar reviews please.**

**Kotita y Nina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaassss bueno espero que les guste los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es nuestra **

**PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA?**

**BELLA POV**

Me levante temprano gracias a la misma pesadilla que tenía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, me pare de la cálida cama que en realidad parecía arder al levantarme, camine hacia la puerta lentamente consiente de que aún era temprano, Salí al pasillo con demasiadas puertas, y me dirigí hacia las escaleras vacilando en cada paso por el sueño que aun tenia , baje lentamente con cuidado de que mi sueño no me llevara a otro accidente , ya que el ultimo había sido bastante duro para mi . Trate de pensar que pronto mis padres se darían cuenta de que no ganaron nada mandándome a este lugar tan solo sería un dolor de cabeza más. En ese momento quería , no es mas, necesitaba un vaso de agua, mi garganta estaba seca , por estar acostumbrada a respirar por la boca desde pequeña, me ardía demasiado, camine para la cocina Estaba un poco adormilada ,pase por la barra hacia el fregadero para servirme el vaso de agua que tanto anhelaba, abrí la llave del fregadero que estaba muy fría, ya con en el vaso en la mano pensé en volver a mi habitación, a ver si podía dormir un poco más antes del tormentoso día que me esperaba en Londres ,cuando mis ojos tropezaron con una figura alta y delgada, lo cual me llamo la atención , retrocedí para poderla apreciar mejor y me topé con unos bellos ojos esmeralda. Su mirada era muy profunda, desidiosa, algo brusca pero a mi gusto era fuerte, tenía una expresión de curiosidad y de seguridad total, Era el chico de cabello cobrizo que había visto en aquella foto que vi el día anterior, solo que en la foto tenia esos bellos ojos debajo de aquellos Rayban's negros. Note en ese instante que no traía camiseta, su piel pálida me causo escalofríos traía puestos unos jeans y el cabello desordenado pero igual de atractivo, era tan sexy salvo por el bigote de leche que tenía, la verdad le añadía un toque tierno .La tención de nuestras miradas se sentía en el aire, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo me había pedido en tan grandiosos ojos y él no podía dejar de mirarme, el rompió el hielo con un simple:

-Buenos días, Soy Edward Cullen-

-Bella Swan-

Le señale en la parte superior de su labio, saco una servilleta de la alacena rápidamente y seco el pequeño charco de leche en su rostro, terminado esto, me estrecho la mano

-Debes estrecharla-dijo

-No gracias, yo no estrecho manos-

- Eres americana?-

- Tanto se nota?-

-Tu comportamiento jactancioso y absurdo lo hace notar-

Dijo que mi comportamiento era jactancioso y absurdo , quien usa esas palabras , la verdad es que no sabia que era jactancioso pero apuesto a que era un insulto, estos ingleses siempre tratando de hacer sentir mal a las demás personas con sus palabras todas anticuadas quien en la actualidad hablaría asila verdad yo no, sonaría como una cerebrito presumida

-Definitivamente eres un idiota, que acaso así tratas a todos tus invitados?-

- Que no eres novia de Emmet?-

- NO tengo ninguna duda eres un idiota….. Te golpearía pero la verdad no lo vales, ADIOS-

-Un gusto! , por cierto- dijo mientras yo me daba la vuelta para irme

- No puedo decir lo mismo- dije entre dientes mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina

Salí de la cocina raudamente para no tener que escucharlo más y me dirigí a las escaleras , unos pasos más allá me encontré de nuevo en el gran pasillo que tenía puertas que parecían interminables, diferencie entre tantas puertas la habitación en la que me alojaba , entre .Prepare todo para darme un baño , de verdad lo necesitaba ,entre el accidente, el viaje, Edward Cullen, lo necesitaba con desesperación , pensé que tal vez me quitaría la migraña que me había dejado el inglés mal educado, entre al baño , abrí la llave de la ducha ,callo la primera gota en mi cuerpo y me sentí aliviada , en ese preciso instante , nada podía malograr aquel momento , era tan refrescante el agua rociando todo mi cuerpo ,por fin estaba en paz sola en mi habitación, al salir de la ducha, me vi en el gran espejo decorado con rosas de cristal, me lave los dientes y seque mi cabello con la toalla , al abandonar el baño vi a Alice y Rosalie con caras desconcertadas , aturdidas , descontentas entre otras mil expresiones .

-Que mierda es esto?-dijo Alice mostrándome un uniforme horrendo- No tiene estilo , no tiene pinzas ,ni encaje, ni siquiera marca la cintura .Esta porquería es un insulto a la moda –

-Alice que acaso esto es un suéter sin mangas?- dijo Rose agarrando el suéter de abuelita

-Son uniformes, es una escuela de Londres lo recuerdan?-dije para devolverlas a la realidad que estábamos viviendo

-Aquí nadie es monja, a excepción de ti Bella-dijo Alice despectivamente

-Cállate! Alice, ya pónganselos que se nos hace tarde-dije tirándoles las prendas de vestir.

Saque la falda del colgador junto con la camisa, la corbata y el suéter, me puse la camisa y lo demás, un poco lento ya que estaba desganada. Las chicas se demoraron un poco mas ya que estaban analizando cada prenda con horror. Alistamos nuestras maletas. Salimos de la habitación y vimos a Jacob con el uniforme, se veía tan gracioso que no pudimos contener la risa:

-Hey! Jake bonito uniforme jajjajja- dije riéndome

-Ustedes no están nada mal- dijo también entre risas- se ven lindas disfrazadas de monjas-

-JA..JA que chistoso el mocoso ya baja imbécil- dijo Rose empujándolo

Caminamos por el gran pasillo conversando sobre los uniformes y mi encuentro con Edward Cullen y las chicas estaban muy interesadas en ese tema en especial, Jake nos contó que Maria trataba de seducirlo, nos reímos sin parar eso de que trataba de seducirlo me parecía increíble y falso , él podía tener una imaginación tremenda llegar a las escaleras:

-Chicos por que no están en la escuela?- dijo Esme preocupada- Que Edward no les aviso que ya se iban?-

Claro Edward Cullen, tenia que ser ese maldito, se largo sin decirnos nada , supuse que por lo que había pasado en la mañana, así que le dije a Esme si había alguien que nos llevara ya que aun no habían traído mi auto, ni el de mis amigos, Esme dijo que su chofer podía llevarnos a la escuela , nosotros accedimos de inmediato. Ya en el auto , con el chofer, se llamaba Billy, y era un poco anciano pero era agradable y tierno, nos dijo que el y su esposa habían trabajado con los Cullen hace mucho tiempo, pero lamentablemente su esposa falleció hacia un par de años, y que los Cullen le habían dado casa y comida ya que el no se había jubilado .

Al llegar a la escuela Billy nos deseo buena suerte en nuestro primer día y se fue, la escuela era gigantesca tanto que te podías perder en ella tenia un estilo a la antigua pero se veía bien conservada y mantenida pero lo que mas nos extraño es que no hubiera nadie en el estacionamiento frete a la escuela solo estaban los lujosos autos de los estudiantes y nadie mas que raro cuando de pronto por nuestro lado paso un chico corriendo

-Hey !tu- dije para llamar su atención- donde están todos?-

-Pues están en el campus , es el primer día , hoy damos la bienvenida a los nuevos con la presentación-dijo mientras corría

-De que presentación hablas?-le grito Rose

-Pues la presentación de bienvenida apúrense que ya va a comenzar-dijo y se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso lo seguimos hasta llegar al campus donde vimos muchos estudiantes conversando caminamos y nos sentamos en uso asientos que habían ahí de pronto se escucho la voz de un hombre

-Buenos día a todos queridos estudiantes quiero darles la bienvenida a un año mas aquí en "Eton College" este año hemos recibido unos nuevos estudiantes espero todos sean cordiales con ellos- dijo un hombre alto tez blanca obvio y cabello negro , supongo era el director comenzó a hablar nos presento a toda la junta directiva el señor de disciplina ,la de actividades, y donde podíamos inscribirnos en las actividades extracurriculares etc. etc. creo que llevo una hora hablando de no se que la verdad estaba chateando con Alice por mi celular si era tonta por que estaba a dos asientos pero en fin estábamos que nos burlábamos de un chico que vimos dormirse con la boca abierta hasta que escuchamos –bien pueden retirarse- siiiiiiii la palabra que quería oír todos se fueron retirando nosotros no sabíamos que hacer hasta que unas chicas todas plásticas se nos acercaron venían vestidas con ropa de porristas muy provocativas la del medio tenia tez blanca cabello rubio y ojos celestes de estatura mediana y con curvas bien definidas gritaba "puta "por el lugar que la vieras la de su lado izquierdo tenia cabello negro tez Morena y ojos azules mas bajita y la ultima tenia el cabello cabello castaño oscuro tez blanca y estatura mediana todas las malditas guapas debo decir

-ustedes deben ser los nuevos un gusto ,Tanya Delani-dijo la rubia del centro tendiendo la mano rayos es que todos los ingleses hacían eso

-un gusto –dijo Alice mientras se la estrechaba al ver que yo no lo hacia

-Ellas son Lauren y Irina -dijo señalando primero a la rubia y luego a la de cabello castaño oscuro

-bueno yo soy Alice Brandom y estos son mis amigos bella, Rosalie y Jacob-dijo presentándonos respectivamente Tanya nos inspeccionaba cada uno como si fuéramos de otro planeta

-ustedes deben ser los nuevos de américa , no?–dijo es que tanto se notaba no era que llevábamos un enorme letrero que digiera "hola somos americanos" pero en fin

-si esos somos se nos nota tanto?-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

-un poco pero en fin nos encantaría quedarnos y guiarlas por la escuela pero somos porristas por si no lo notaron y bueno tenemos que hacer algo justo en este instante –dijo es que nos creía idiotas era obvio que eran porristas Alice,Rosalie y yo lo éramos en nuestra otra escuela éramos las mejores yo era capitana pero todo se fue al tacho cuando nos dijeron que nos veníamos a Londres

-esperamos verlas pronto creo que podríamos ser grandes amigas y por cierto me encantan tus zapatillas-dijo Alice? Que raro ella no da cumplidos así no mas algo me olía mal aquí

-gracias adiós-dijo Tanya con una sonrisa un poco fingida y se fue con su sequito

Mire a Alice y a Rose , porque no me sorprendió que estuvieran despidiéndose como tontas y Jacob no se quedó atrás.

-Por qué se despiden?-dije reprochándolos- Que no ven que son unas egocentristas?

- Belita ,que no es obvio que ellas son populares , entiendes?- dijo Alice

-Que?- dije confundida

-Que ellas nos pueden volver populares, así seria todo mas sencillo no crees-dijo Alice

- Pero tienen que ser porristas para eso, No? – pregunto jake

-si y en estados unidos lo éramos con sobra en unas semanas la bajamos de su nube y somos las nuevas porristas envés de esas desteñidas-dijo Alice

Muy bien ahora teníamos que ser porristas , esto iba a estar bueno ,me moría de ganas por ver sus caras cuando hiciéramos esa prueba que siempre te piden seguro pensaran que somos tontas pero no una de nosotras es mas inteligente que ellas tres juntas. Sonó el timbre y el director dijo que nos anotáramos en las clases extracurriculares. Nosotras fuimos corriendo para haber si había cupos en las porristas por supuesto, nos anotamos para las audiciones que serian al día siguiente , en el gimnasio. Cuando nos dimos la vuelta , un chico rubio nos dijo:

-ustedes son las nuevas no es así?-

-uhhh si …si –dije un poco sorprendida

-Genial , mi nombre es Mike , hable hace un rato en el estrado-

-si lo recordamos- dijo Alice tratando de esquivarlo

-No quieren que les enseñe la escuela?-dijo

Nosotras nos miramos ya que no conocíamos a este chico y era un poco raro , estábamos en una situación incómoda.

-No Mike, yo ya les prometí a las señoritas darles el tour por la escuela-dijo Edward Cullen?

-Lo siento Mike – dijo Rose agarrándose del brazo de Edward- tal vez la próxima

Espere a que Mike se fuera como un perrito sin su hueso.

-uhh.. gracias?- dije en un tono bajito

-De nada-dijo el mirándome- pero aun quieren el tour?

-Claro -dijo Rose

-Bella –dijo Alice – Que no vienes? - al notar que me daba la vuelta

- No la verdad a mi no se me hacen los tours , pero vayan diviértanse-dije para poder apartar mi mirada de Edward no iba a sobrevivir a su lado en un tour sin antes golpearlo pero es que Edward sacaba todo lo negativo de mi ahhh

Comencé a caminar por el campus ,era tan hermoso, dios era tan verde , la escuela era gigante, tenia una estructura muy antigua pero valía la pena conservarla se veía hermosa por dentro y por fuera, comencé a observar como era la gente londinense la verdad solo vine una vez de pequeña no recordaba tanto y fue por los negocios de mi papa y no me podía dejar sola, no había mucha diferencia entre es escuela y mi otra escuela en estados unidos salvo por los uniformes habían chicos guapos debo decir, seguí caminando y entre al gimnasio , me senté en las bancas y me puse a pensar.

-Gracias por dejarme solo- dijo Jake acercándose me había olvidado de el

- Lo siento , ya sabes como son las chicas de entusiastas-

- y donde están ahora? –pregunto

-Tienen un tour por la escuela con Edward Cullen-

-Bella-

-si Jake –

-Lamento que mi padre haiga hecho que vinieran- dijo un poco triste y con la cara hacia abajo

Lo agarre del mentón , para levantarle la cara y le dije:

-Tranquilo Jake no es tu culpa – dije para animarlo-me lo merecía,… pero sabes que es lo mejor?

-Que? – me preguntó

- Que estoy con mis amigos- dije sonriéndole

Se puso pensativo mirándome.

-Sabes Bella , creo este es el principio de una hermosa amistad-

- Y yo creo que te golpeare si no te callas, déjate de cursiladas , vámonos de aquí – dije bajando de las bancas.

Caminando hacia la salida del gimnasio , Jake me dio un panfleto con las actividades extracurriculares, yo comencé a ojearlo.

-Donde te anotaste tu eh?- le dije a Jake

-Pues en Arte , Música , Karate y Bascketball-

-Arte y música? – pregunte extrañada- que tu no eres muy macho y eso

-Ja Ja son las clases mas fáciles, solo tengo que pintar con los dedos y tocar un tambor , sencillo- cuando dijo eso me dio ganas de anotarme también.

-Me convenciste Black , me anotare en esas clases y tal vez en Karate para darte una paliza –

- y tu en que anotaste?-

-seré una animadora-

-ya quiero verte con tu uniforme- me dijo mordiéndose el labio

Lo golpee y me fui corriendo, segura de que me perseguía mire hacia atrás para ver a que distancia estaba de mi , cuando de pronto choque con alguien y me caí

-Lo siento estas bien- dijo una voz profunda

-si estoy bien- dije mirándolo

Carajo era Edward Cullen no podía dejar de cruzarme con ese chico, me esta ayudando que lindo, mierda Bella concéntrate.

-Oh eres tu- dijo dejándome caer otra vez en el suelo

- ahhhh – grite con voz de niña

Me levante con la poca dignidad que me quedaba , y lo vi a los ojos .

-Bella estas bien?-dijo Jake riendo

-Si Jake solo que este idiota me rompió las costillas que me quedaban –

- Estas segura Bella?- dijo Rose preocupada

- Ay por favor Bella no exageres- dijo Alice

No se de donde aparecieron dos chicos, uno alto y fornido y el otro delgado y rubio

-Hey! Eddie , deja algunas chicas que se acaban- dijo el chico más fornido

-Desde cuando te dedicas a casar ángeles, hermano-dijo el rubio mirando a Alice-

-Si claro como digas ,Ellas son Alice Rosalie y …..-comenzó a chasquear los dedos como si no recordara mi nombre

-Be – lla neandertal Bella- dije – que no lo deje claro en la mañana cuando pensaste que era la novia de tu hermano?

-que? Ustedes se conocen?-pregunto el chico fornido

-Si Emmett ellos son los huéspedes que nuestros padres estaban esperando-dijo el neandertal

-Son …. Temporales? - dijo el chico rubio

En realidad quería que fuera cierto , quería volver a Malibú de una vez, pero sabia que mis padres y sus caprichos eran mas grandes que mis insignificantes deseos, con esto en la mente respondí

-te juro que eso espero-

-A si, señoritas y….señorito?-dijo mirando algo extraño a Jacob-ellos son mis hermanos, Jasper-dijo Edward señalando al rubio-y este otro es Emmett-señalando al mas fornido

Pero estaba seguro que faltaban personas en el clan tan sexi debo decir ,mi mirada se poso en ale y ella al parecer tenia la misma interrogante que yo lo podía ver en sus ojos,sin duda su curiosidad era grande y sin mas pregunto:

-creí que eran mas-

-te refieres a nosotros-dijo Emmett

-si-respondió Alice

-o si, faltan dos-dijo Jasper

Genial, mi duda había sido saciada gracias a la curiosidad de Alice

-faltan Kira y Evangeline-dijo Edward

-ósea son cinco-wooo Esme y Carlisle no perdieron el tiempo –susurro Jacob a mi oído, mientras trataba de entender que hacíamos ahí parados como estúpidos escuche un grito, el nombre de

-Edward!-grito una chiquilla de cabello negro acompañada de una chica de cabello castaño, intuí que eran las faltantes en el clan Cullen y por si fuera poco las había visto en la foto familiar, eso fue todo ya que enseguida saltaron a los brazos de sus hermanos

-hola chicos sabían que hay americanos en la escuela-dijo la nena de cabellos negros

-no solo en el colegio-dijo Edward

-nuestros huéspedes también son americanos-agrego Emmett

-aww genial, que bueno que no son chinos-dijo la castaña

-porque?-pregunto Jasper

-es que para ellos todo lo que se mueve es comida-completo la nena de cabellos negros

-Y como saben eso? – dijo Emmett

-Lo vimos en un documental de Discovery – dijo soltando una sonrisa

Me seguía preguntado , que hacíamos parados ahí como imbéciles, pero mas aun me preguntaba por qué mierda las chicas nos seguían dando la espalda , tosí un poco para que los hermanos se dieran cuanta de que aun seguíamos ahí y de que nos estaba incomodando que aun no nos hayan presentado :

- Oh disculpen , lo lamentamos , Evangeline , Kira ellos son los famosos americanos- dijo Jasper mientras ellas daban la vuelta

-chicos ellas son Kira-dijo Edward señalando a la chiquilla de tez morena cabellos negros y unos grandes y hermosos ojos negros sin duda era hermosa

-y Evangeline-dijo señalando ahora a la de su costado eran de la misma estatura solo que ella era de tez blanca cabellos castaños y unos ojos verdes acaramelados hermosa al igual que todos los Cullen rayos me seguía preguntando como hicieron Esme y Carlisle para hacer hijos tan hermosos parecían salidos de revistas de modas.

-chicas ellos son …..

-los americanos!-gritaron interrumpiendo a Edward al paso carajo otra vez supieron que éramos americanos enserio me estaba preguntando si en verdad traíamos letreros pero lo descarte

-tenemos tantas preguntas-dijo Evangeline

-como :es cierto que comen perros calientes?-dijo Kira

-ehhh-dije yo

-ósea me refiero enserio son perros y…están calientes-dijo Evangeline

-mmm..la verdad son hot dogs y no son perros reales-dijo Alice

- y no tranquilas ningún perrito esta calentón-dijo Jacob sonriéndole a la castaña quien inmediatamente estallo en risas al igual que nosotras

Después de esa jornada de carcajadas me propuse a presentar a mis compañeros , pero por si fuera poco Jacob se me adelanto

- Ellas son Alice , Rosalie y …..- dijo chasqueando los dedos para acordarse de mi nombre , carajo que acaso es tan difícil de recordar unas simples 5 LETRAS – Bellita…- dijo al fin pero obvio sin aparatar la mirada de Evangeline –y yo soy Jacob a sus servicios –

-Higiénicos!- dijo Rose apartándolo para poder mirar a las chicas

-Un gusto Rosalie Hale , si necesitan arreglar un auto , llámenme y si tienen problemas con la policía NO –

De inmediato la mirada de Emmett se dirigió hacia ella , y se acercó rápidamente

-Sabes de autos?- le pregunto ansioso

-Si mi papa tiene una exitosa compañía mecánica en USA –

-Te importaría ayudarme con el motor de mi JEEP? –

-Claro, seguro, si… ahora?-

-si, genial ummhh nos disculpan se dirigieron al resto de nosotros –

Todos asentimos y los vimos marcharse hablando muy entretenidos el uno con el otro , muy bien se habían llevado a Rose pero me quedaba Alice y Jacob , A quien engaño estos 2 no tardaron en irse tras los Cullen y me dejaron ahí , Alice se fue con la excusa de que Jasper le iba a dar otra excursión por la escuela , bueno yo sabia que solo quería tirárselo, no me sorprendió que se fueran juntos ,en cuanto a Jacob eso si fue desconcertante ,invito a las dos hermanas menores para anotarse en las clases extracurriculares , y por supuesto me sorprendió , era aquel Jacob que aun tenia sus juguetes en la maleta que había traído a Londres . No pero no fue lo peor , lo peor fue que me dejaron sola con DON " TU COMPORTAMIENO ES JACTANCIOSO" , me pregunto si podría estar con el 2 minutos antes de que dijera alguna estupidez y yo deseara matarlo:

-Hola?... estas aquí?- pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo un vaivén con su mano frente a mi cara

-Si , que no tienes cosas que hacer?-

-Si , pero prefiero estar contigo – dijo poniéndome el brazo sobre mis hombros

Que CARAJO acaba de hacer y decir este reverendo imbécil? , que acaso había fumado marihuana? Mi respuesta fue concisa y corta

-Pero yo NO – y agarre su mano para sacarla de mis hombros , una vez hecho esto me aleje de el dirigiéndome a buscar a mis amigos

-Bella , espera! , no te enfades fue tan solo una pequeña broma –

-Asi? – dije con una voz algo desilusionada?

-No creerías que alguien como yo , estaría interesado en alguien como tu ,no- dijo todo arrogante y manipulador

-Alguien como yo? , que mierda te pasa , que crees que soy BASURA?- Dios tan solo quería dos minutos , dos minutos de tranquilidad sin que antes este idiota dijera algo estúpido , obviamente quería arrancarle la cara en ese instante

-que? No por que malinterpretas lo que te digo , que acaso no eres capas de diferenciar entre sarcasmo y realidad-

-Oh no! Niño bonito yo soy muy capaz, Haber aprende a diferenciar esto "VETE AL CARA…." –fui interrumpida por millones de gotas de agua que comenzaron a caer y me di cuenta que estábamos en medio estacionamiento como carajos llegamos ahí

-esta lloviendo?-pregunto

-no idiota el cielo esta llorando-le

-QUE?-me respondió

-agg! Olvídalo-dije dirigiéndome a algún lugar con techo me fui a la entrada del colegio que tenia techo no quería entrar la verdad y molestar con mi humor de ahorita, me senté en los escalones de la entrada y Edward hizo lo mismo, y se dispuso a mirarme con esos preciosos ojos verdes , pero estaba dispuesta a no perderme en su mirada .

-discúlpame, no ha sido mi intención , ofenderte – dijo mirándome arrepentido

-No importa, era tan solo una broma , no?-

Trate de no ser la mala , así que lo mire directamente , mala idea , mierda me perdí en tan hermosos ojos , su rostro se acercó al mio y el mio al de el , sentía su respiración , profunda y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, estábamos a escasos centímetros de … cuando una voz chillona aparto su perfecto rostro del mio en un instante , diciendo:

-Eddie!-

**LO SENTIMOSSSSSSSSSSSS LO SENTIMOS MUCHISIMO POR NO HABER COLGADO OTRO CAP ESQUE ESTAMOS EN EXAMEENES Y BUENO VIENIERON NUESTROS ABUELOS EN FIN COMO LO SENTIMOS LAMENTAMOS TENERLAS ABANDONADAS .GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ESO NOS ALENTA A ESCCRIBIR MAS ESPEREMOS QUE LE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y PORFIS UNA SUGERENCIA ALGO NOS LES GUSTA HAGANNOSLO SABER TODO SERA BIEN RECIVIDO GRACIAS Y REVIEWS?;) Kotita y Nina**


	4. Chapter 4

**T****ODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA ASOMBROSA LA HERMOSA LA CREADORA Y INGENIOSA TARARARANN" STEPHANIE MEYER "LA HISTORIA ES NUESTRA. :)y esperamos que les guste NOTA ABAJO LEER**

**FLOR DE LA ADVERSIDAD**

"**PLANES****"**

Summary:

Bella es una chica fiestera que junto con sus amigos: Alice, Rosalie y Jacob se meten en problemas tras organizar la fiesta del año en ausencia de sus padres por lo cual son enviados a Londres en donde conocerán a los Cullen y pondrán sus vidas de cabeza. Siendo chicos americanos tendrán que adaptarse a la vida londinense ….pero..PODRAN?

**EDWARD POV**

Después del incidente con Tanya en cual fue muy incomodo tanto para mi como para bella y es que Tanya podía ser egocéntrica, odiosa, racista y hueca algunas veces, no hueca lo era siempre pero en fin.

**Flashback**

Bella y yo estábamos a escasos centímetros mientras yo me perdía en sus hermosos ojos chocolates que mientras mas los miraras parecía que mas me hipnotizaban pero todo el encanto perdió cuando una voz chillona grito en nuestra dirección y sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecia tenia que molestar justo en este momento pero que iba a hacer? Iba a besarme con Bella a quien eh conocido AYER! Donde diablos esta tu mente Edward , oh si obviamente esta chica enredaba mis pensamientos ,pero si no pensaba cuando la miraba, Edward concéntrate si recuerdas Tanya te esta mirando en este momento debo de parecer un idiota en este instante, pero no es totalmente mi culpa , es decir no creo que Bella sea totalmente inocente estoy seguro que ella quería ese beso tanto como yo, sinceramente estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Eddie!-dijo Tanya automáticamente me separe de Bella me di cuenta de lo juntos que estábamos vi el rostro de Bella y vi que se ruborizo de un color rosa se veía adorable Cullen! Concéntrate!

-Tanya-dije mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia ella la cual me agarro del cuello y me dio un apasionado beso mientras se apretujaba mas hacia mi, me soltó y dijo: -Bella, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí bueno veo que ya conociste a mi novio Edward-dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura, yo solo miraba la cara de bella descuadrada con todo

-tu novio? Si, de echo me hospedo en su casa con mis amigos espero no te importe, aunque Edward no es mi tipo sabes me gustan con cerebro, bueno tengo que ir de seguro las chicas me estarán buscando- antes de dejarnos Bella me miro con odio no sabia disimularlo muy bien, yo estaba en shock por lo que había dicho, pero era obvio por como Tanya la provoco, pero en serio yo no era hueco trate de olvidarse eso y centrarme en Tanya que mierda hacia aquí

-Tanya, que haces aquí no deberías estar con las porristas?, que no eres su capitana o algo parecido?-

-Que? Y dejarte a merced de las lobas ni muerta, quieres decirme que hacías tan cerca de esa ZORRA? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?- dijo poniendo su dedo en mi hombro y empujándolo ,en realidad me dolió tenia las uñas de una fiera

-Tranquila, uno ella no es ninguna zorra, segundo sabes que odio que me llames por mi nombre completo, y tercero tu sabes que no estoy contigo por quererte, tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi persona después de que me engañaras, si estoy contigo es por pura conveniencia –dije para dejarlo claro habíamos hablado de esto muchas veces y ella se ponía celosa hasta de mis hermanas, era una enferma

-Esta bien mi amor, pero recuerda si tu te acercas a esa Americana barata otra vez , les dire a todos que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen fue engañado por mi , como crees que quedarías con esa pequeña noticia?, aparte claro de hacerle la vida añicos a esa estúpida y a sus amiguitos , entendiste y ahora me voy esta lluvia arruina mi cabello – Termino su oración besándome para cerrar este maldito trato y luego se fue , creo que esa era la mejor parte del día y claro el inconcluso beso de Bella. NO soporte quedarme en ese lugar y cuando me fije en la hora ya era demasiado tarde para entrar a la clase , Sali corriendo para llagar a lo que restaba. Con toda la lluvia cayéndome a montones

**fin de flashback**

**ALICE POV**

-mmmm…..mmmm….mmm-

-Que pasa tienes algo?- le pregunte a Jasper después de alejarlo de mis labios

-No lo se, no crees que es un poco rápido? Digo nos acabamos de conocer hace no se media hora?- dijo agarrándome de los hombros de una manera muy rigida

-Que no te gusto?- pregunte algo desilusionada

-Gustarme?... No pero si me encantas, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener sexo con una desconocida sabes?- estaba algo desconcertada , el o era virgen o era gay , ya que ningún hombre se resistía a mi yo era una diosa , y a mi nadie me decía que no, jamás

-Oh, entiendo tranquilo -dije abotonándome la camisa y poniéndome el suéter

-No… carajo no me malinterpretes eres hermosa muy hermosa- dijo abriendo los ojos-pero creo que deberíamos ya sabes conocernos antes de tener algo mas?- dijo agarrándome del mentón a que mierda se refería?- Entiéndeme que tal si antes de que esto pase tenemos una cita? – Su pregunta me dejo helada, un tanto sorprendida, no definitivamente helada, nunca nadie me había pedido una cita antes, con todos los tipos que he estado han sido encuentros "casuales" y nunca más los veía además no me interesaba verlos otra vez .

-Estas seguro, es decir casi tenemos sexo y ahora quieres salir conmigo?-este chico si que era raro que hombre normal preferiría una cita antes del sexo?

-Si, Alice quiero conocerte, saber tus gusto, con que ríes, con que lloras, eso es importante, bueno para mi lo es-enserio?

Después de meditarlo, asentí, no podía perder nada y pues él era lindo, si una cita quería no estaba mal dársela

-Bien Cullen, me has convencido pero no quiero nada de cursilerías, odio lo cursi –y hacia era en san Valentín me quedaba en mi casa las parejitas, los globitos, los chocolates yyyuuuuuu me ponían enferma

-Y que es lo que te gusta? –

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, tendrás que averiguarlo dulzura – si quería conquistarme no lo ayudaría que se esfuerce

Lo agarre de cuello y lo bese, fue un beso largo y apasionado, pero lo corte, regla de las chicas siempre déjalos queriendo mas.

-Fue un placer – dijo el para despedirse

- Adiós- le dije mientras abría la puerta y me iba dejándolo en el armario del conserje

Estaba caminando por el pasillo pensativa y confundida que era lo que había pasado en ese armario acaso un chico me había rechazado, o tal vez solo eran sus modales o de verdad quería conocerme como él dijo, no podía creerlo tenia una cita una cita de verdad no una cita con el doctor, una cita con Jasper Cullen, eran lindos pensamientos hasta que escuche que alguien venia-

-Lo puedes creer su auto no tenia aros de aleación, era prácticamente inservible –

-No puedo creerlo, pero era un volvo no, tu sabes volvo es volvo-

-Bueno si, pero no tenia aros de alea…..- se detuvo Rose? Y Emmett, estaban juntos hablando realmente entretenidos

-Alice, que haces creí que estabas con Jasper?-Dijo Emmett

-Si estábamos juntos hasta hace un rato, digamos que esta indispuesto en este instante- dije

De inmediato Rose rio, como creyendo que ya había tenido sexo con el, sin embargo eso no era cierto así que para evitar malos entendidos, le rogué a Emmett que me la prestara un ratito para explicarle lo que había sucedido. Me fui con Rose a caminando y contándole lo que había sucedido

-No eso es imposible, que se cree?-

-No lo se Rose pero, me siento extraña, como si algo no estuviera bien-

Rose me abrazo e lado y me dijo que tal vez yo le gustaba a Jasper y que no todos los muchachos buscan solo sexo , que a veces una los encontraba de casualidad y ese era mi caso , acaso era el destino o tan solo coincidencia?, justo en ese momento llego Bella diciendo incoherencias al aire

-Es un idiota y ella es una perra, estúpida, maldita ,zorra –

-Bella que sucede? – le dije deteniéndola en el pasillo

-Nada, no es nada chicas tan solo nada-

-Eso de estar diciendo perra al aire no es nada- dijo Rose

-Edward Cullen casi me besa – dijo cabizbaja

-Queeeee?- dijimos Rose y yo en coro

-Eso no es posible pero como, donde, por que, y porque casi?- dije muy interesada

-Llego la zorra de Tanya diciendo que era su novia y luego lo beso en mi cara, ignorándome por completo y el no dijo ni PIO-

-Que ella hiso que?- dijo Rose sorprendida – esto no se va a quedar así , voy a romperle la cara a ese sinvergüenza

-No Rosalie, Bella cálmate y deja de lanzar insultos al aire, después de todo el no te interesa verdad?-

-Para nada- dijo Bella

-Entonces?, que es lo que te sucede-Dijo Rose

-Nada tan solo es una ataque de ira provocado por la atracción sexual que tienes hacia el- dije riendo

-Déjate de estupideces Alice y ya vamos a clases, Edward nunca pero nunca me interesaría en lo absoluto-dijo amarga y apuntándome con el dedo

-si,si,si ya vamos o nos expulsaran el primer día de escuela-dijo Rosalie

**Bella pov**

Después de el encuentro con la "novia de Edward" y un aburrido día en la escuela todos estábamos camino la casa de los Cullen bueno mi casa ahora en fin la verdad me moría de hambre y moría por llegar para comer íbamos Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Jacob y yo en el jeep ya que Edward se fue con sus hermanas en su auto, veníamos cantando una canción de los 80's me sorprendía no ser la única rarita después de todo era música antigua pero nunca pasaba de moda, estábamos cantando y riendo por como cantaba Emmett y es el no podía cantar ni "los pollitos dicen" estaba impresionada de como nos llevábamos al solo conocernos hoy aunque los Cullen era muy divertidos y amables a excepción de Edward claro no me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en la casa y al mismo instante llegaba Edward con las chicas, bajamos y ingresamos aun riendo por un chiste de Rosalie un olor exquisito invadió mis fosas nasales y me gire para ver de donde provenía y vi la mesa estaba puesta y servida la comida humeaba de cada plato inmediatamente Esme salió de quien sabe donde

-mis chicos que bueno que ya se han llegado Emmett Jasper y Edward espero que hayan sido atentos y amable con nuestros huéspedes-dijo sonriéndonos con una cara tan maternal que llorabas con solo verla

-si mamá ahora podemos sentarnos a comer morimos de hambre-dijo Emmett ahora me daba cuenta que el tenia algo raro con la comida lo averiguaría después de comer y estar satisfecha

-oh claro siéntense y sírvanse-dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa todos la imitamos nos sentamos de tal forma que Edward estaba en frente mio lo que faltaba tener que verlo toda la comida me fije en mi plato y trate de no prestarle atención, eran unas tajadas de pollo enrollado con jamón y queso bañado en una salsa blanda con arroz al costado sin contar que habían unos grandes bowls con ensalada en el centro de la mesa. Todos estábamos comiendo del hambre que teníamos

-bueno que tal les fue en la escuela-dijo Esme mientras comía refinada y delicadamente todos nos miramos y respondimos al mismo tiempo

-Nada nuevo-

-En realidad si hay algo nuevo, digo conocimos a nuestros huéspedes , eso es algo nuevo verdad?-Dijo Kira mientras comía lentamente como su madre

-Emmett Dios compórtate, deja de comer como un Neandertal, lo mismo para ustedes 2, siii tu Jasper y tu Edward – dijo Evangeline golpeando su cubierto contra la mesa

Todos nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en la misma posición que los hermanos Cullen ,estábamos comiendo como NEANDERTALES sin dudarlo ni un minuto Jacob se posiciono correctamente en la silla , todos hicimos lo mismo , lo habrá dicho por nosotros esa fue mi pregunta, y la otra fue por que Alice se había sentado al lado de Jasper y Rosalie al lado de Emmett , por que yo seguía sentada en entre ambas parejas , hasta Jacob estaba al lado de las hermanas Cullen , Yo estaba sentada como forever alone , justo en frente de Edward y se me hacia difícil mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que había pasado ,supongo que la inseguridad me invadió en ese instante , creo que hubiera sido mas incomodo si Esme no hubiera hablado:

-Hijos, tengo una importante noticia-

-Ah todo esto y Carlisle – dijo Emmett

-Eso es parte de la noticia, Carlisle ha tenido que viajar por urgencia a Abu Dabi –dijo Esme

-Pero Madre si estaba aquí en la mañana?- dijo Kira con una cara desconcertada

-Lo se cariño, pero su presencia tanto como la mía es requerida con urgencia en India, hemos tenido algunos problemas con nuestros hoteles –

-Es decir que tu también…, te iras?-dijo Evangeline con cara triste – pero Mama no puedes irte menos ahora que tenemos visitas-dijo Emmett

Yo seguía sin entender lo que sucedía, acaso nos irían a dejar solos, mis amigos estaban pendientes de la conversación, pero yo llegue a creer que se habían olvidado de nuestra presencia en esta Casa

-No será por mucho tiempo, el problema no es tan grave- dijo Esme para apaciguar a sus Hijos

-Y sino están grave por que tu y Carlisle, tienen que ir?- Dijo Jasper

Lo curioso es que Edward no había participado de la conversación , era como si el estuviera preparado para la noticia , ni un rasgo de sorpresa en su perfecto rostro nada , su silencio era mas ausencia y yo seguía contemplándolo como estúpida , hasta que levanto la mirada , inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada a la comida y me sonroje , tapando mis mejillas con mi cabello para que él no se diese cuenta de nada, sin duda mi mirada lo saco de sus pensamientos , retrocedió la silla y se levanto de la mesa

-Hermanos, creo que Esme tiene razones suficientes para estar a lado de su esposo, se necesitan mutuamente, y ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho a cuestionarlo es mas, Esme –Dijo mirándola –tienes todo mi apoyo, estoy seguro de que jamás nos dejarías de no ser necesario, así que limiten sus comentarios si es posible- dijo Edward, y todos los Cullen bajaron la mirada apenados al darse cuenta de su comportamiento

-Gracias, Edward pero es importante también la opinión de nuestros huéspedes – dijo Esme mirándonos tiernamente

-Oh no Esme, por nosotros ni te preocupes estamos acostumbrados a estar solos, la mayoría del tiempo- dije terminando un bocado de tan delicioso platillo

- De no ser por eso, no estriamos aquí – susurro Alice, y con ese comentario la mire y al darse cuenta murmuro un "lo siento"

-no Alice cariño no los dejaría solos por nada del mundo la gente de servicio estará las 24 horas así que se preocupen por la limpieza o quien les cocinara, la señora cope se quedara a cargo de ustedes en caso de alguna emergencia ella me llamara-mirándonos a todos mientras hablaba

-y cuando seria tu viaje Esme?-pregunto Rosalie

-mañana por la tarde, pero chicos calmaos solo serán un par de semanas-dijo con una sonrisa que transmitía paz y tranquilidad

-ok-dijimos todos

-bueno dejen ese animo es mas por que no salen, es mas chicos-dijo mirando a sus hijos

-porque no le muestran la cuidad a nuestros huéspedes para que se familiaricen?-

-Si! Además a llegado un nuevo parque de diversiones-dijo Kira

-que dicen?-nos pregunto Edward mirándonos mientras detenía su mirada en mi parecía que me quería atravesar solo mirándome

-nos parece genial-dije mirándolo sosteniendo la mirada ninguno la soltó hasta que Jasper dijo

-bien parque de diversiones se a dicho!-

-si!-dijo Emmett como un niño de 5 años, mire a mis amigos que parecían entusiasmados, lo gracioso era ver sus caras mientras estos miraban a Emmett saltar en su asiento como niño pequeño

-bien hay que alistarnos y nos encontramos aquí en 30 min.-dijo Alice

**Hola chicas, como están? Mal lo sabemos y lo sentimos sabemos que son semanas sin publicar querrán lincharnos o hasta quemarnos como lo sentimos pero no tuvimos tiempo estudiamos ingles en un instituto y teníamos exámenes aparte del colegio que los empezamos todo el mes de setiembre hasta mediados de octubre pero no se preocupen actualizaremos de ahora en adelante mas seguido no es concreto pero posiblemente los sábados esperemos que les guste la historia ponemos empeño no piensen que la dejaremos o algo parecido puede que nos retrasemos pero nunca la dejaríamos es como nuestra hija por así decirlo opiniones, sugerencias, critica todo es bienvenido recuerden que escribimos por y para ustedes así que no les toma ni medio minuto es poner un REVIEW sea malo o bueno lo agradecemos a todas las que nos escriben y nos alientan no las aburrimos así que mas suerte y besos.**

**KOTITA Y NINA **


	5. Chapter 5

**T****ODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA ASOMBROSA LA HERMOSA LA CREADORA Y INGENIOSA TARARARANN" STEPHANIE MEYER "LA HISTORIA ES NUESTRA. :)y esperamos que les guste NOTA ABAJO LEER**

**FLOR DE LA ADVERSIDAD**

"**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES"**

Summary:

Bella es una chica fiestera que junto con sus amigos: Alice, Rosalie y Jacob se meten en problemas tras organizar la fiesta del año en ausencia de sus padres por lo cual son enviados a Londres en donde conocerán a los Cullen y pondrán sus vidas de cabeza. Siendo chicos americanos tendrán que adaptarse a la vida londinense ….pero..PODRÁN?

POV ROSALIE:

Le gustan los carros, ama los video juegos, le encanta la comida chatarra y es musculoso mmmm….Emmett Cullen sin duda era mi chico perfecto con sonrisa de pasta dental… PARA! Rosalie Hale que mierda estas pensando….en lo musculo y sexy que es…NO! No puede gustarme Emmett por dios lo acabo de conocer si es gracioso mucho se podría decir pero por dios parecía un niño de 5 años en el comedor además nadie me asegura que sea un santo o un pervertido que juega con cualquier chica recuérdalo Rosalie TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON UNA BASURA…. Si además nuestra estancia seria corta lo más corta posible hasta largarnos de este país y volver a américa porque seamos realistas no encajábamos aquí, no con estos inglesitos y sus tardes de te, sus modales, reglas y refinaciones, además con un poco de suerte y buen comportamiento de nuestra parte convencíamos a nuestros padres para que nos regresen antes de finalizar el año escolar. En todo esto pensaba mientras me cambiaba junto con mis amigas, mis mejores amigas desde que nos conocimos el primer día de escuela

FLASH BACK

Era un día precioso, el día perfecto 'para salir a dar una vuelta por el vecindario , con el pequeño carro a baterías que mi papa me había hecho ese verano , era hermoso tenia un capot rojo con rayas blancas , se podría decir que era un mini Mercedes - Benz , de hay mi afición a los carros …. GRACIAS PAPA! , pero mi día feliz acabo en el desayuno cuando papa dijo :

-Rose?-yo alze la mirada hacia mi Dada como le decía en ese entonces- sabes que ya tienes que ir a la escuela no?-

Mi cara paso de ser feliz a la cara que ponía cuando me quitaban mi carrito, triste, los demás niños ya me habían hablado de la Escuela, me dijeron que hay no entraban los papas , que se irían y en remplazo solo te dejaban con un adulto que cuidaba de muchos niños como tu , te dejaban tarea por montones y miles de niños a tu alrededor llorando, gritando, pataleando y tenias que compartir todos los juegos con ellos! se hacia llamar "EL jardín de niños" el solo nombre me hacia temblar. No entendía por que lo llamaban así , que tiene que ver un jardín con niños? , era ilógico .Mire a mi dada y dije:

-No!-y Sali corriendo a lo que mis pequeñas piernas daban llegue a mi cuarto , me metí debajo de la cama aquí no me encontrarían y no importa si no salía nunca, envejecería aquí pero no iría a "EL jardín de niños" y si! , mi plan funciono ,unos 2 minutos antes de que mi dada llegara y me encontrara después de un sermón por hablarle así y que el jardín no era tan malo me dijo que el lunes empezaba y adivinen que día era, si DOMINGO! Es decir que al día siguiente me levantaría mas temprano de lo común para ir al "jardín de niños" puaj.. .En fin , la mañana no tardo en venir y sin darme cuenta estaba frente a "THE WORLD SCHOOL" se notaba que era caro lo supuse por mas niños siendo traídos por sus choferes , padres Y si todos lloraban y yo…no era la excepción ya en la puerta del colegio mi papa y mama se acuclillaron a mi estatura y me dijeron

-cariñito todo estará bien, este será tu nuevo hogar míralo de esa forma-dijo mi mamá mientras me miraba tiernamente y sonreía

-y veras que el día pasara volando, tal vez conozcas amigos-dijo mi dada tratando de hacerme sentir mejor

-y ..si ..no..l..lo ha..go-dije hipando, ellos me abrazaron y me dijeron mas cosas lindas para que me tranquilice una vez que lograron su objetivo se despidieron y se fueron ; yo pues agarre fuerte mente los tirantes de mi mochila de carros y me adentre en mi nuevo "hogar". Si habían muchos niños una vez me ubicaron en mi nueva aula , que la maestra nos dijera su nombre , pida presentarnos a cada uno , hiciéramos etc .De todas las cosas llego la hora que si me gusto el "recreo" saque mi lonchera y fui al patio con jardín donde había bancos y mesas para nuestra edad obvio cuando oi que alguien me llamo

-oye niña si, tu la rubia-voltee y me encontré con una niñita menuda y pequeña vestía todo rosa hasta su lonchera era rosa

-me hablas a mi –dije y vi como me inspeccionaba con la mirada no era tan discreta al hacerlo

-si, sabes tu ropa no combina-dijo mirándome bueno es cierto que no vestía como Barbie a pesar de que mis papas eran ricos, pero que de malo tenia mi pantalón jean, un polo color rojo y mi gorro favorito de baseball, digo no estaba a la moda pero eso nunca me importo en mi familia no era conocida como la niñita de mama que le encanta que le pongan vestiditos , rositas y le hagan peinaditos, no, lo peor era que mi mama era fanática del rosa y yo, pues no era su más grande fan es mas prefería el azul o el verde si por eso me distinguía siempre, mi mama aprendió a superarlo solo para ciertas ocasiones como fiestas, navidad y mi cumpleaños me vestía, ese era el trato.

-y eso que te importa-dije la verdad poco me importaba si combinaba o no con tal de llevar algo puesto que mas da

-como puedes decir eso!, pareces un niño, no lo eres verdad?- me miro fijamente acariciando su mentón – Soy Alice ,pequeña amante del rosa y futura diseñadora de modas- estrujo mi mano y me dijo: ven por suerte mamá siempre me envía muda extra,-observándome , me jalo hacia el baño de niñas donde ya sabrán que paso, SIP, me cambio totalmente, no se como, moños ,una falda todo ROSA solo eso recuerdo, no me reconocí en el espejo después de la tortura y no me veía mal llevaba una falda fucsia, botas negras y polo plomo con bordes fucsia en el cuello y brazos indudablemente había quedado hecha una ternurita.

-que tal te gusta?-pregunto mientras yo me contemplaba frente al espejo sin decir ni una palabra

-me parezco a mama -le dije sorprendida

-gracias, mamá es diseñadora de modas lo llevo en la sangre -

-Yo soy Rosalie Hale-le dije tomando su mano y salimos, hablaba mucho en verdad estábamos comiendo hasta que escuche que alguien gritaba quejándose y lloraba, me para rápidamente y fui a ver con Alice que pasaba , un poco lejos de los juegos y donde comíamos había una niña en el suelo que lloraba sin parar tenia cabello color caoba muy lindo me acerque a ella y le dije:

-hola que tienes-ella levanto su rostro bañado en lagrimas y me miro con unos ojos rojos y tristes.

-ho..la na..da-dijo como si no estuviera llorando

-hay pero mírate nada mas como estas se nota que algo te paso dinos por fisss-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba a su lado y yo asía lo mismo pero al otro lado

-es q..ue ese ni..ño me qui..to m..i lonchera-dijo mientras señalaba un niño a lo lejos que se comía un pastelillo ahh no a mi no me gustaban esos niños que por ser hombres se creían lo máximo no señor ese niño se las vería conmigo me pare y fui a donde el estaba una vez que llegue lo mire lo mas feo que quise y le quite el pastelillo y el dijo

-hey! eso es mio-dijo quitándomelo

-No, no lo es, se lo quitaste a la niña de haya y eso no se hace sabes?- dije me molestaban los abusadores

-Y eso que te importa-dijo y me tiro al charco de lodo, en el cual me ensucie toda la ropa que Alice me había puesto- esto es mio –dijo quitándome el pastelillo

Alice vino corriendo para darle su merecido – oye niño, esa ropa es de diseñador- pero la pequeña era más liviana que una pluma en un segundo ya estaba a mi lado llena de lodo

-si, es de diseñador y me gustaba-dije seria mirándole con todo el odio que tenia en ese momento sin pensarlo me acerque a el cogí su brazo y se lo mordí

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh loca!-dijo antes de tirar el pastelillo que cayo en el lodo y salir corriendo a quien sabe donde, cogí el pastelillo y me gire para encontrarme con una Alice toda sucia y muy molesta por lo que se veía le dije que luego se cambiaria pero ahora teníamos que buscar a la niña que lloraba y fui otra vez en su busca una vez la encontramos en el mismo lugar sentadita pero ya no lloraba solo sollozaba nos acercamos a ella y le dimos su pastelillo ella nos miro asombrada y nos dio las gracias luego se presento cuando le preguntamos por su nombre

-Isabella Swan-dijo estirando su mano la cual tome después

-Isabella Swan ese nombre es de abuelita-dijo Alice sin nada de tacto

-Isa - Bella …. Isa- Bella …..mmmmm Bella!- y ella se aturdió un poco- es perfecto Alice , Rose y Bella , seremos las mejores amigas por siempre-dijo Alice brincando y abrazándonos en ese instante

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de ese día hacíamos todo juntas y pasamos por todas las etapas juntas la niñez, pubertad y adolescencia, esta demás decir que también pasamos por los barritos, 1ra. menstruación, chicos, 1er. Beso, 1ra cita etc. Ellas son las hermanas las que mi mama nunca me dio y son polos opuestos. Bella es como una rosa vive con miedo de que le hagan daño en cambio Alice ella…. esta loca ,es hiperactiva a mas no poder y cuando se trata de compras peor ,creo que al mes su tarjeta viene como 20,000 dólares en solo ropa.. Una vez terminamos de alistarnos y arreglarnos bajamos a la sala donde ya nos esperaban los chicos con sus hermanas todos hermosos debo decir y de ellas me sorprendía ya que crecieron con puros hombres y no tuvieron una Alice que les dijera que usar ni cuando supongo que son "fashonistas" como Alice le dice a la gente que según ella viste bien. Una vez en la jeep solo Emmett,Edward,Bella y yo, ya que Alice ,las chicas y Jacob se fueron en el carro de Jasper, a decir verdad Alice y Jasper muy juntos y antes de salir Jasper me pregunto lo que le gustaba a Alice algo había hay , tenia que saber que era. Una vez en el auto note la molestia de bella al sentarse al lado de Edward , eran de esas caras que tienes cuando no comiste ,. Pensé y pensé en lo que haríamos todo el camino , aparte de hablar con Emmet , que al parecer era un buen chico no era tan imbécil como parecía , que bien :

-Que fue lo que paso?- me pregunto

-a que te refieres?- le conteste de inmediato

- a que por que , están aquí, no es que nos incomoden ni nada , pero que hicieron para venir a Londres?- en seguida vi a Edward acercándose a oir lo que decía

-Bueno la verdad es que ….- No pude hablar mas Bella me tapo la boca- mmm ..mmm –dije

- La verdad es una larga historia, aparte es privada – dijo mirando a Edward que de inmediato regreso a su postura original

Yo mire apenada a Emmet, quien solo se rio de la reacción de Bella y alzo los hombros como diciendo, tranquila no importa

Note que el carro de Jasper iba delante de nosotros, así que llegaron primero, baje del auto y de inmediato vi la cara de decepción de Kira, me partió el alma verla tan triste:

-que fue lo que paso?-dijo Edward extrañado de ver a su hermana así

-Pues esta cerrado – dijo Evangeline señalando el letrero gigante que colgaba del portón

-Que ocurre?- dijo Bella que recién llegaba , hasta que volteo su cabeza y miro el letrero gigante que decía CLOSE

-Creí que estaría abierto, he estado esperando venir todo el mes- dijo Kira con la cara de perrito que a todos nos conmovió

Todos estaban apenados, hasta que note que Jacob le susurro algo a Bella, y ella sonrió, algo planeaban conocía esa mirada, ella se lo dijo a Alice, por consiguiente ella me lo dijo a mi y Bella propuso la idea con mucho afán así la pequeña Kira no estaría triste al contrario saltaría en un pie y obviamente feliz , pero definitivamente , Edward , tratando de molestar ,la refuto:

-Estas loca, que crees que somos delincuentes o algo así?-sabia que no le molesto la idea lo que le molestaba era que Bella lo propusiera, era evidente

- Edward tranquilo – dijo Jasper, Bella solo quiere ayudar

-De verdad crees? Que mis hermanas harían eso , ellas son unas señoritas jamás….. - Apúrense- Edward fue interrumpido por Kira que ya estaba adentro, junto con Evangeline, de inmediato todos se echaron a reír

Todos subimos el portón y entramos al parque de diversiones, ya solo faltaba Bella, quien cayó encima de Edward, yo solo me limite a reír un poco, y vi sus caras sonrojadas, el la ayudo a pararse y se echo a correr para alcanzar a sus hermanos, me junte con Bella y Alice ya que Jacob parecía un perrito atrás de Evangeline, es que no tenia dignidad?

**POV JACOB**

Desde que llegamos no me intereso nada de Londres hasta que conocí a los Cullen y conocí a Evangeline era la chica mas hermosa que había visto sus ojos me hipnotizaban cada vez que me veía, no había podido hablar mucho con ella y como no si tenia tres hermanos que la cuidaban y yo pues…me gustaba mi cara como era cuando Kira hermana de Evangeline hablo del parque de diversiones lo vi ideal para hablarle y estar con ella pero mis planes se frustraron cuando vimos el letrero de la puerta y vi la cara triste de Evangeline, justo en ese instante se me ocurrió una idea y se lo dije a bella la cosa era treparnos por el portón y saltar porque seamos realistas dudaba de que tuvieran sensor de alarmas o….cámaras pero Edward señor perfección dio grito al cielo al enterarse al final Kira y Evangeline tomaron la iniciativa y decidimos hacerlo una vez que todos saltaron y de la vergonzosa caída de Bella sobre Edward , el parque estaba oscuro claro si eran las 6:30 y estábamos en Londres, los chicos se fueron por quien sabe donde, de pronto todos los juegos comenzaron a encenderse y Rosalie gritó –ENCONTRE LOS FUSIBLES!l. Alice y Bella se fueron en busca de Rosalie y solo quedamos nosotros tres les propuse a las chicas ir a la montaña rusa al principio Kira no quiso entrar diciendo que moriría de un infarto pero la convencimos, después de gritar como dementes, decidimos probar con otros juegos como la ruleta de donde tuvimos una vista asombrosa de la ciudad, fuimos a lanzar dardos donde obvio gane luego a la cama saltarina que había, la casa del horror de la cual ellas salieron corriendo por que las asuste, si creo que eso no estuvo muy bueno, los carros chocones que estuvo muy divertido , aprovechaba a cada juego que nos subíamos y le preguntaba algo diferente Evangeline para irla conociendo mas hasta ahora sabia que: tocaba el piano, la guitarra, el saxofón, el violín, la flauta, la batería y muchos otros mas que no podía recordar eran nombres tan raros, detestaba las matemáticas, cosa que teníamos en común, amaba la música en especial loa música clásica. En cada juego la miraba y me parecía tan misteriosa, pero digamos que ella lo noto:

-Que?- dijo ella riendo cuando salíamos de un juego Kira de había ido a los baños que estaban cerca de ahí

-que?- dije confundido , había notado que la estaba mirando, tonto Jacob tonto no pudiste ser más discreto? me pregunte

-Jacob me has estado mirando desde hace 3 horas, es que tengo algo raro en el rostro?-dijo me quede helado, de hay lo que dicen, los chicos no sabemos disimular

-que? NO! hermosa?...a.. – dije para salir de ese tema, lo cual obvio no me salió bien si no me fue peor de donde estaba

-que?- dijo mirándome confundida

-que la noche es hermosa no crees?-dije tratando de remediar lo que dije para mi suerte llego Kira en ese momento y se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo al ver mi rostro por lo que opto en llevarnos a otro juego, pero que me pasaba estaba actuando como un completo imbécil que pensara Evangeline de mi creerá que soy un idiota tenia que hacer algo para recuperar mi orgullo y sobretodo mi dignidad. No entendía que me pasaba en américa nunca me puse nervioso con ninguna chica ni actuaba como un completo idiota como lo he estado haciendo estas últimas 3 horas, es mas siempre era lanzado tomaba iniciativa y las invitaba a salir pero con esta chica era diferente era como si quisiera ser perfecto para ella ,yo nunca cambiaba por NADIE pero me veía impaciente por saber más de ella porque en sus ojos veía algo que no sabía que era pero me moría por descubrirlo, quise preguntarle sobre su familia pero cambiaba el tema por otra pregunta, era obvio que eran hijos de Carlisle y Esme aparte de la diferencia de edades , no se parecían. La verdad ese tema preferí dejarlo ya les preguntaría si las chicas saben algo sobre los Cullen, vi en sus ojos que lo agradeció, una vez llegamos al siguiente juego" el barco pirata" el cual consistía en un barco que se balanceaba hasta dar la vuelta Evangeline dijo que no se iba subir por nada del mundo después de 10 minutos de convencerla subimos recién al dichoso juego no paso ni 5 minutos cuando los tres empezamos a gritar como locos creo que nos escucharon hasta América y es que la sensación era increíble no había palabras describir el hormigueo que sentía cuando el barco se balanceaba, o tal vez eran nauseas de tanto juego , una vez que bajamos Kira dijo que quería un helado , nos antojó a los dos por lo que comenzamos a caminar en busaca de una heladería siempre había una en un parque de diversiones ,andamos por media hora hasta que al fin divise un cono de helado gigante, la mejor parte fue llegar y poder hacer nuestros helados nosotros mismos ya que los conos, el helado, las chispas, chocolate todo estaba ahí, si nos demoramos un poco abriendo la puerta, y tal vez era ilegal pero habíamos entrado sin permiso esto no era nada, buscamos nuestros sabores favorito y nos hicimos el helado gigante cada uno , yo elegí por supuesto menta y choco chips, lo sabores que dios había enviado al planeta por mí, deliciosos el uno con el otro como el YING y el YANG, Kira eligió de choco chips al igual que yo , esa chica tenia buenos gustos , y luego eligió de limón , rara combinación pero era su favorito como dijo, y Evangeline eligió Maracuyá y mango , dos sabores exquisitos como ella , después de preparar nuestros helados nos sentamos en las bancas que habían y comenzamos a comer en silencio esta vez uno cómodo.

-y Jacob que hicieron para que los mandaran a otro continente?-me pregunto Evangeline mirándome

-bueno…..-dije

-no me digas hicieron una fiesta sin autorización de sus padres cuando estos se fueron de viaje, llegaron antes de tiempo y los descubrieron?-me pregunto Kira pero que mierda como lo supo? era una chica lista no quiero decir que vestía como nerd o algo por el estilo pero la pequeña parecía un mini Sherlock Holmes -QUE?-fue lo único que salió de mi boca , sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y cerré los ojos – Si , eso mismo fue lo que paso , digamos que fue eso exactamente –Evangeline me miro algo extrañada , pero con una sonrisa , en ese instante Kira saco su celular y abrió los ojos de par en par , supuse que había visto la hora hace mucho que habíamos llegado y nosotros estábamos muy alejados de los demás, mi deducción fue la correcta

-Evangeline, ya viste que hora es?- dijo poniéndole el celular en la cara

-Dios ya van a ser las 9, los chicos deben estar preocupados – se paró y comenzó a caminar con su hermana, yo como un imbécil seguía sentado, hasta que volteo y me dijo – Vienes?- me pare de un salto , fui hacia ella y me quede a su lado todo el camino, Kira por suerte nos daba nuestro espacio no era de esas chiquillas metiches , le pregunte como era vivir con tantos hombres, y ella me dijo que es más fácil de lo que parece , que la verdad todo es mucho más fácil de conseguir cuando eres la consentida de la casa, me pregunto sobre los deportes que practicaba , y concordamos en las artes marciales , le dije en que clases me había inscrito y teníamos una que dos clases juntos , Karate , arte y música , cuando dije música comenzaron a brillarle los ojos como si hubiera hablado de la paz mundial .Le pregunte por que tanto afán a la música :

-Mi madre era una artista, ella tocaba en los mejores auditorios y componía las mejores sinfonías, yo tan solo me limitaba a escuchar y aunque era muy pequeña aprendí a diferenciar las notas , fue como amor a primera vista , es decir ya sabes mi madre…..- cambio esa sonrisa de oro que tenía en la cara por una mirada de nostalgia infinita, yo solo me quedé asombrado por el talento que Evangeline decía que tenía Esme – Jamás podre ser como ella – dijo

-no se trata de que seas como ella, cada uno tiene algo especial, y tú lo tienes- ella me miro con la sonrisa devuelta en sus labios

-Gracias –dijo y volvió a mirar al frente para encontrarse con su hermana lo cual no pudo suceder ya que Kira no estaba por ningún lado , miramos a todos lados , no puedo haberse adelantado tanto ,cuando saque mi celular ya eran las 9:30 y prácticamente ya estamos por llegar , seguimos caminando con la esperanza de encontrar a Kira en el camino , y eso fue lo que paso , , estábamos a unos pasos de llegar a donde se habían quedado los demás cuando vimos a Kira correr hacia nosotros y arrastrarnos a la espalda de una de las tiendas que estaban allí, SILENCIO dijo desesperada, Evangeline y yo nos asomamos para ver por qué la pequeña estaba tan exaltada , y nada nos preparó para lo que sucedía hay, eran Bella , Alice, Emmet, Jasper ,Rosale y Edward , todos con LA POLICIA , me volví contra la pared al igual que Evangeline y Kira, volvimos a mirar y hay estaban todos esposados y empapados de diferentes colores , trate de mirar más allá y vi una tienda de madera destrozada , hecha añicos , supuse que por los seis imbéciles que habían sido arrestados

-No me toque, cuidado con la manicura mastodonte, es nueva!- gritaba Alice en lo que la metían al carro

-Esto no se quedara así, tengo abogados, los demandare a todos!- gritaba Edward

-Déjeme ya, conozco gente, maldito policía, quiere dormir con los peces hoy?-esa obvio era Rosalie

-No me toque, que no me toque que no escucha o acaso es sordo, QUE NO ME TOQUE!-grito Emmet como desquiciado

Los únicos que no gritaron fueron Jasper y Bella, que a lo mejor por vergüenza no lo hicieron, esta vez si estábamos metidos en un gran lio, no con nuestros padres sino con la POLICIA en LONDRES, y me incluyo por que por supuesto yo debía de cuidarlas, maldita sea, por suerte, los agentes, mas por flojos que por otra cosa, no buscaron más allá de sus narices, y nosotros salimos ilesos de todo esto, eso no fue lo peor , esos malditos policías se llevaron los carros de los chicos , maldita sea, los vimos salir del parque de diversiones , cautelosamente salimos sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuanta y nos miramos los tres, sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir hacia unos segundos en ese mismo lugar, y eso no fue lo que me sorprendió mas , nada me preparo para la reacción de Kira

-O Dios se los llevaron- dijo exaltada

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien ellos saldrán – dijo Evangeline para calmarla

-No aggg…, se llevaron los carros, como regresaremos a casa?- yo solo me reí de la reacción de Kira y pregunte si alguna de ellas tenia cambio , ellas solo tenían 7 libras y eso no nos alcanzaría para un taxi , pensé rápido y dije :

-Alguna vez han tomado el autobús –ellas me miraron como si hubiera hablado de una película de terror y la verdad parecía una ya eran las 10 de la noche y nosotros estábamos varados hay en medio de una ciudad que no conocía y mis anfitrionas jamás habían salido de su distrito, era prácticamente una aventura que llegáramos a casa .

-Esperen tengo mi celular- dijo Kira como si hablara de la herramienta clave para la supervivencia – llamare a Billy- maldita sea esa chica sí que era inteligente, Kira cogió el celular de su bolsillo, y mágicamente comenzó a sonar, ella me dio el teléfono y conteste:

-Alo?-

-Alo? , Kira? – pude diferenciar la voz de inmediato era Emmet, de inmediato lo puse en altavoz

-Emmet?- dijeron las hermanas

-gracias a dios están bien, chicas malas noticias- dijo

-No me digas, los arrestaron- dijo Kira con una cara de sarcasmo

-SI…. SI maldita sea, no sé cómo sucedió, pero por favor no se lo digan a Esme , nos mataría – dijo Emmet

-Y que quieres que hagamos?, espera un momento…dime que esta no es tu única llamada-

-Ehhhh…. Si –

-Y decidiste llamarme a mi?- que clase de hermano eres , tengo trece y tengo de acompañantes en este momento a dos chicos de quince que crees que haremos contratar abogados?, no tenemos dinero ni para un taxi! –

-Estoy arrestado, Kira no tomo las mejores decisiones en este momento-

-Pues deberías, y ahora que esperas que hagamos, espero que los demás no desperdicien su llamada como tú-dijo Evangeline

-je je…. Esa es la otra mala noticia, solo nos dieron una llamada por grupo-

Kira solo se remitió a decir dos palabras que definían la situación –ESTAMOS JODIDOS!-

**Hola chicas que hay? Si sabemos que nos quedran matar por la tardanza y lo sentimos pero tuvimos percances ya no se repetirá y cambiamos de ahora en adelante solo subiremos DOMINGOS no otro día si hay algún cambio les diremos muchísimas GRACIAS por sus reviews por tomarse unos minutos y escribir que tal les pareció el cap por leer el fic, por sus sugerencias y opiniones son las mejores lectoras gracias por leernos. Sigan leyendo ya que se vienen muchas más sorpresas y descubrimientos.**

**Por qué habrán arrestado a los chicos?**

**Los podrán sacar?**

**Nos dejaran reviews?**

**Este y mucho más en el próximo capitulo :3**

**KOTITA Y NINA **


	6. Chapter 6

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA ASOMBROSA LA HERMOSA LA CREADORA Y INGENIOSA TARARARANN" STEPHANIE MEYER "LA HISTORIA ES NUESTRA. :)y esperamos que les guste NOTA ABAJO LEER**

**FLOR DE LA ADVERSIDAD**

"**ARRESTADOS"**

Summary:

Bella es una chica fiestera que junto con sus amigos: Alice, Rosalie y Jacob se meten en problemas tras organizar la fiesta del año en ausencia de sus padres por lo cual son enviados a Londres en donde conocerán a los Cullen y pondrán sus vidas de cabeza. Siendo chicos americanos tendrán que adaptarse a la vida londinense ….pero..PODRÁN?

**BELLA POV:**

Mierda, mierda, mierda y mas mierda que carajo pensaba al sugerir meternos al parque de diversiones, si no pensaba NADA! Y ahora estábamos arrestados por "entrada ilícita a un establecimiento" y lo peor que fue por…ahhhhh no quería ni recordar por que fue que nos arrestaron, esto no era lo que había planeado para largarme de Londres el plan era ser educados y portarnos bien para que nuestros padres nos sacaran de aquí lo más rápido posible, no, la regamos en grande lo ultimo que Charlie iba a aguantar era que lo llamaran desde el otro lado del mundo diciéndole que arrestaron a su hija esto lo iba a poner furioso muy furioso, primero por no obedecerlo, segundo por que me arrestaran de nuevo y tercero por una estupidez, ni hablar de las chicas se que sus padres las reprenderán y lo peor tener en cuenta lo que me dijeron antes de irme a Londres:

_FLASHBACK:_

Genial que querían mis padres ahora ya me iba a ir en unas horas no? Me continuarían reprendiendo solo fue una fiesta y ya si si si se que estuvo mal pero no tuvieron acaso juventud? No lo se ni lo quería saber estaba un poco nerviosa

-Isabella Isabella-arggg detestaba cuando me llamaban por mi nombre completo

-Si?-dije haciéndome la tonta

-Espero que te concientices esta es la ultima vez que te dejare pasar por alto tu error y espero no se vuelva acometer y agradece que te eh enviado con tus amigos-dijo seriamente mientras mi mama me miraba un poco triste ella podría ser demente loca e impulsiva pero la amaba demasiado y sabría que me extrañaría como yo a ella pero no pudo abogar por mi cuando mi padre decidió enviarme al país del té en fin..

-Si si papá no lo volveré a come…. espera porque debo agradecerte?- me extraño que lo mencionara y a decir verdad esta conversación no traía nada bueno

-Que si recibo noticias de que no seguiste mis ordenes en Londres tendré que tomar medidas mas estrictas entiendes?-dijo

-Que clase de medidas?-respondí

-Las que sean necesarias Isabella …enviarte a un internado en Nueva Zelanda si es necesario lo hare y tus amigos irán a uno diferente en varias partes del mundo, mira bella no es una decisión definitiva pero la tomare si continuas con una conducta así entiendes, no me dejaras otra opción así que aprovecha la oportunidad de reivindicarte entiendes?-dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y se retiro no sin antes decirme que me apure ya que mi vuelo salía en 2 horas, me quede helada en mi lugar sin saber que hacer exactamente que había dicho Nueva Zelanda? eso era muy lejos de aquí y los chicos que seria de cada uno?...

-Bella hijita no es definitivo míralo solo pórtate bien en Londres no hagas ninguna tontería ni estupidez y tal vez convenza a tu padre que te traiga antes de que finalice el año escolar si?-Renné podía ser muchas cosas juntas pero cuando le brotaba su calor y amor maternal podía hasta tener diabetes, por lo que trace mi plan de hacerle caso a Renné y portarme bien para no quedarnos mucho tiempo en Londres todo con tal de no ir a un internado en Nueva Zelanda.

_FINFLASHBACK_

Sí, creo que el plan no iba en viento en popa ya que estábamos en una celda en Londres, mire a mis amigos y a los Cullen todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos supongo que pensando como carajos íbamos a salir de esta sin ser descubiertos y lo peor que Emmett aún no venía de hacer la llama que teníamos, no sé qué pensamos al dejarlo ir a él a hacer la llamada creo que fue porque dijo que tenía en mente a una persona que podía sacarnos sin problema alguno, ahora me ponía a pensar que de algo nos olvidábamos no se sentía que faltaba algo y….MIERDA! Los chicos! No no no no no los dejamos que sería de ellos Jacob no conocía Londres y supongo que las chicas Cullen tampoco ya que siempre las llevaba un chofer me pare de la camilla y les dije

-Oigan nos olvidamos de algo – dije mirándoles y automáticamente tenia puesto sobre mi cuatro pares de ojos

-qué cosa?-pregunto Edward alarmado

-a los chicos-respondí en ese instante Edward comenzó a pasarse la mano por el cabello parecía preocupado y claro como no, si olvido a sus hermanitas a la deriva en un parque de diversiones

-y si los atraparon?-pregunto Rosalie a lo que automáticamente Jasper respondió que eran muy astutas para eso, en eso llego Emmett tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y venia despreocupado ni bien entro nos lanzamos sobre el para hacerle preguntas todos preguntábamos a la vez ¿a quién llamaste?¿qué te dijeron?¿llamaste a Esme?¿a un abogado?¿nos sacaran? Esas eran las preguntas que hacíamos todos miramos a Emmett esperando una respuesta la cual no llego el solo nos miro

–HABLA!-le gritamos todos al uniso

-tranquilos si nos sacaran y no, no llame a Esme, solo hay que esperar-dijo y se fue a sentar a una silla que estaba en la esquina todos lo miramos con diferentes expresiones en nuestro rostro yo solo lo miraba sorprendida era el mayor y se tomaba a la ligera que estábamos arrestados y lo peor que no sabíamos quién era la persona que nos sacaría y a la cual Emmett parecía tenerle devota fé el primero en estallar fue Edward como no.

-rayos! Dinos ya a quien mierda llamaste Emmett!-grito Edward alterado no la estaba pasando muy bien, claro y quien sí, estábamos en una celda mugrienta sin saber cuáles eran las posibilidades de salir o pasar la noche allí.

-Edward RE-LA-JA-TE llame a Kira ella nos sacara-dijo de lo más tranquilo en ese momento se me vino el mundo abajo que mierda había escuchado la persona en la que utilizo nuestra ÚNICA llamada fue a una niña de 13 años la cual estaba segura no sabía nada de leyes ni de nuestros derechos por lo que hicimos, si estábamos muy jodidos

-y la misma mierda que dijiste?Desperdiciaste nuestra llamada con Kira ella que hará! No puede sacarnos?!Carajo! Emmett ni siquiera sabemos que hará ella y están perdidos ,seguro llamaran a Esme y estaremos jodimos de verdad -le grito de nuevo Edward, nosotros solo contemplábamos la escena en si era graciosa ver a un Emmett relajado y un Edward furioso

-tranquilo se lo que hago relájate y espera-dijo y se sentó.Automáticamente le pregunte si sabía que habían pasado con ellos y nos relató su conversación con Kira al parecer Jasper tenía razón y ellos vieron cuando nos arrestaban pero no se metieron si no que se ocultaron para que no los atraparon muy astuto de su parte yo aún pensaba en que harían los chicos vendrían por nosotros a qué? Traernos ropa para pasar la noche? Le avisarían a Esme? Nos dejarían a nuestra suerte? No esa no creo

-que me relaje?! Le dejaste el peso de nuestra libertad a nuestra hermana más pequeña!No sabemos dónde están los chicos ni que harán! No me pidas que me CALME!-dijo molesto mientras daba vueltas en la celda como un león enjaulado

-Edward tranquilízate, primero no ganas nada alterándote, segundo Emmett…- dijo Jasper

-qué?- respondido el musculoso muy entusiasmado y sonriendo

-Eres un idiota, lo cual ya está muy claro... Alice, ven conmigo a rogar que por favor nos den otra llamada- de inmediato Alice salto como un resorte sonriente y se fue al lado de Jasper a rogar por la dichosa llamada

Mi mirada se posó en Emmett y en Rose que estaban hablando, Rose estaba consolándolo por ser el idiota del año, claro había echado mi vida a la basura literalmente con lo que había hecho así que tenia que ver que hacia ahora para que Charlie no se enterara, luego fije mi vista en Edward que estaba sentado y parecía pensativo seguro seguía molesto por lo de Emmett y por su idiotez parecía que lo estaba insultando mentalmente pero vamos quien no había sido arrestado al menos una vez en su vida no era para tanto aunque pensándolo bien en mi condición si lo era, pero él, por favor seguro era la primera vez que pasaría la noche en prisión si es que Kira no nos sacaba y me imagine si lloraría como bebe de la nada comencé a reírme mirándolo y es que daba risa solo verlo

-de que te ríes?-me pregunto, al parecer había regresado de su viaje mental en que se había sumergido

-pues de ti-dije sin pisca de vergüenza y la verdad es que era bien franca cuando me lo proponía

-y que te da risa de mí? que me preocupe por nuestros pellejos?-dijo molesto pues es que este inglesito se lo tomaba todo a la defensiva alguien tenía que enseñarle a relajarse

-mira solo me da risa tu cara si todo molestote tómalo con calma Edward-dije

-que? que estemos en prisión?-dijo irónico

-mira yo solo trataba de ser amable pero contigo no se puede eres un amargado y negativo así que jodete en tu miseria Cullen!-dije y me aparte pues que tenía este que sacaba lo peor de mí y es que su actitud me ponía los pelos de punta, no podía ser optimista, no tenía que ser un negativo de mierda solo nos faltaba él, no estaba de lo mejor en estos momentos ya que estaba con un pie para irme a un internado en nueva Zelanda si eso no era muy lindo y lo peor sería sepárame de los chicos ellos eran como mis hermanos los que mis padres nunca me dieron eran mi familia la que me adoptaba cuando mis padres se desaparecían unas semanas o hasta meses pero lo había aprendido a sobrellevar, aunque creo que las fiestas y el meterme constante mente en problemas asía que me prestaran un poquito de atención pero se volvían a ir en fin ya en esta parte de mi vida ya no me importaba tanto prefería irme con los chicos de parranda y amanecer en cualquier casa con tal de no recordar que al llegar a a la mia llegaría a mi soledad.

**KIRA POV:**

Okay estábamos sentados en la acera de la vereda frente al parque de diversiones pensando en cómo miércoles íbamos a sacar a mis estúpidos hermanos y las americanas del problemón en que nos habíamos metido, la verdad no sabíamos que hacer llamar a mamá no era una opción porque nos gritaría y castigaría, abogados necesitábamos alguien mayor de edad y dinero lo cual no teníamos si mis padres eran de plata pero no podía ir a decir "mamá necesito plata para sacar a mis hermanos y huéspedes de la prisión" no, no era algo común que uno le dice a su mamá. Mire a Evangeline y al parecer también se carcomía su cerebro pensando en cómo sacar a los chicos y Jacob pues solo estaba igual de preocupado que nosotras. Pero que pasaba por la mente de mis hermanos para dejar que Emmet haga la llamada, Edward ha de estar furioso, él es muy temperamental cuando se trata de cosas serias, y pues la ley era una de las cosas con las que él tenía mucho cuidado.

-Lo tengo! - salto Jacob, y nosotras esperando por una respuesta sensata – tenemos que decírselo a Esme- dijo resignado

Ambas lo miramos como diciendo, pobre idiota, y de inmediato se volvió a sentar, ya era de noche y se estaba haciendo cada vez más escabroso, y las ideas de Evangeline surgieron como un brote de agua en el desierto

-Kira, no tenemos otra opción-dijo decidida

-A que te refieres?- conteste algo confundida

-tienes que llamar a Alec,no nos queda de otra- dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, odiaba que hiciera eso

-Esperen, esperen, de que me perdí, primero quien es Alec, y por qué tiene que llamarlo?-

-Alec es compañero de Kira, hijo de un importante miembro de la policía Británica, y está enamorado de ella-dijo poniendo al desnudo mi vida personal

-Y que estamos esperando, llámalo, de una vez!-

-Qué?…no!... no voy a llamarlo, no quiero que se haga falsas ilusiones, y eso es una clase de engaño que no me puedo permitir-

-Kira tienes que llamarlo, nuestros hermanos están en prisión, crees que te lo pediría si no fuese necesario?-

Mire a mi hermana, que ponía ese puchero que la caracterizaba y Jacob al verla hizo lo mismo y se arrodillo, los mire hacerse trisas su orgullo y accedí inmediatamente

-Dame el maldito teléfono, llamare a Alec pero que quede claro que no me gusta y esta es una llamada de emergencia, está bien.- dije arrancándole a Jacob el teléfono y alejándome para que no escucharan mi conversación.

Pensé una y mil veces como iba a pedirle a Alec que sacara a mis hermanos de la carcel, que iba a decirle "hey, Alec saca a mis hermanos de la carcel, que… que por que están allí?.. Bueno invadieron propiedad privada, a por cierto están con ellos unas americanas que ni siquiera conozco, sácalas a ellas también", sin embargo creí que esa era la manera más estúpida de pedirle un favor, o como Edward decía la manera Emmett. Me arme de valor en los 5 minutos que me tomo alejarme, respire hondo y marque su numero:

-A_ló_- se escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea

-Hola , Alec- dije con la voz titubeante

-_Kira?.. Eres tú?_ –

-SI, soy yo – dije soltando una risita

-_A qué se debe tu llamada, estas bien?-_

-Si tranquilo, mi estado es lo menos que importa ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-_Claro, que necesitas?-_

Respire hondo de nuevo y le dije:

-Es una larga historia pero bueno, todo comenzó cuando….

**POV ROSALIE**

Mi paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse, porque a Edward se le dio por ser negativo todo el camino del parque de diversiones a la estación de policía, era irritante escucharlo quejarse, gritando y gritando como un desquiciado y eso no ayudaba a mi salud mental no sé cómo mierda sobreviví con en la patrulla todo el camino sin abalanzarme sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza de una vez por todas. Hasta ahí aguante todo pero ahora era algo insostenible, mierda este chico podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera ya me estaba hartando de verdad y lo peor que nadie hacia nada bella se frotaba las cienes en un intento inútil de relajarse porque estaba 100% segura que si no lo hacia ella lo mataba ahorita mismo, Alice y Jasper púes los suertudos estaban en una esquina implorando a un policía para que les den otra llamada ajenos a todo lo que nos estaba pasando. Emmett…..el pues…..el era otro caso aparte estaba en el piso sentado con sus piernas pegado a su pecho meciéndose con las manos en los oídos eso …. Era… no tenía palabras para describirlo la verdad.

-Estamos jodidos!-dijo Edward por quinta vez? Si creo que era la quinta

-Edward- dijo Bella irritada

-Esto estará en mi historial deporvida-dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello

-Edward..-dijo otra vez

-no puedo estar en una carcel soy claustrofóbico!-dijo alterado

-carajo! Mi madre nos matara a todos!-dijo pasándose la mano otra vez por el cabello

-calmate!-dijo gritándole esta vez

- NO! Me pidas que me calme! Estoy bien!-le grito el señalándola con su dedo índice

-Primero, baja ese maldito dedo, que podría decirte muy bien por dónde metértelo- dijo alzando el mismo dedo que Edward – por una vez en tu puta vida cierra el HOCICO! – y sin avisar Bella trato de echarle uno de sus conocidos ganchos, al cual Edward reacciono de inmediato, gracias a dios lo hizo, definitivamente ese golpe iba con mucha furia

-Que sucede contigo estás loca?!- dijo Edward indignado con el brazo de Bella en su mano, pero Bella solo reacciono peor, al parecer traspaso toda la fuerza de un brazo al otro que tenía libre para lanzarle una gran cachetada, a lo que Edward otra vez reacciono rápido y puntual, Edward tenía a Bella enganchada entre sus brazos, muy pero muy pegada a él con lo cual comenzaron a gritar y forcejear como niños, y a gritar una y otra vez:

-Suéltame! Te lo exijo, maldito inglés-

-No te voy a soltar hasta que aprendas a comportarte-dijo Edward apegándola hacia su cuerpo

Emmet se paró enseguida cuando vio que la cosa iba seria, y me miro como diciendo "de que me perdí?", y yo solo le recomendé que volviera al suelo , ya que estos dos eran como la primera guerra mundial y conociendo a Bella no acabaría pronto, para nuestra mala suerte a estos dos idiotas se les ocurrió pelear justo cuando Alice y Jasper estaban a punto de convencer al policía que nos diera otra llamada, bueno pero a Edward y Bella no pareció importarles ni un soberano pepino, nuestra llamada, siguieron forcejeando frente al policía, que lo único que hizo fue señalarlos, para que Alice volteara y se diera cuenta de por qué el policía no nos quería dar otra llamada, y estos dos seguían gritando como locos:

-Ya suéltame, Edward, suéltame de una vez, si no quieres que mi pie termine en tu cara-

-No te voy a soltar ya te lo dije, hasta que cierres la boca –

El policía se fue, junto con nuestra oportunidad, de la única llamada que salvaría nuestros pellejos, y hay estaban estos dos peleando como niños de kínder, Alice solo estaba mirando con una rabia tremenda y Jasper no lo soporto más y grito:

-Hey, ustedes dos ya se han dado cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer!-

Pero ellos seguían con la mirada uno en el otro conectada por un odio inconfundible, si era obvio que se ya estaba sentada en el piso junto a Emmett como viendo una película en 3D, claro sin las palomitas y en esa carcel que olía a mujerzuela y cigarrillos, pero no había de otra que quedarnos ahí callados, ya que los intentos de Jasper y Alice por separar a esos niños de kínder era inútil seguían agarrados uno del otro sin soltarse ni un milímetro y ya no gritaban era solo un concurso de miradas cada vez más y más potentes, esto iba a estar bueno:

-Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan ya suéltense de una maldita vez!- gritaron Jasper y Alice en coro, en seguida los dos voltearon, y se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, de un empujón se separaron y sonrojaron a la misma vez, Bella trato de ocultarlo con su cabello pero no ayudo mucho

-Ya deben estar felices arruinaron nuestra oportunidad de salir de este maldito lugar!- dijo Jasper golpeando la pared

-Gracias Edward- dijo Emmett

-Cállate Emmett, tu tampoco ayudaste mucho-dijo Jasper y el gran Emmett tan duro por fuera, dejo caer su mirada otra vez al suelo, yo solo lo abrase para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero si en parte era su culpa, por otra parte Alice estaba furiosa con Bella diciendo que, nos enviarían a todos a un internado, y Bella por su parte estaba más inmiscuida en sus propios pensamientos al igual que Edward, tal vez estaban analizando lo que les acababa de ocurrir, después de todo ese griterío, quedo un silencio sepulcral tremendo y pesado, parecía como si todas nuestras esperanzas se hubieran ido por el maloliente retrete que teníamos al lado era sin duda nuestra condena de muerte.

-De nada nos sirve pelear unos contra otros, ahora menos que nunca, Dios sabe si Kira, Evangeline o Jacob nos sacaran de aquí pero de lo que estoy segura es que tenemos que tener una historia creíble para que estos policías no nos jodan más la vida, porque en cualquier momento un hombre entrara por esa reja y dirá..-

Y mi predicción se materializo en un segundo un policía abrió la maldita reja y dijo:

-INTERROGATORIO!-

* * *

_**Hola! Si estamos vivas no muertas , huy si huy si cap. Atrasado otra vez , sorry XD ,GRACIAS POR SEGUIR FIELES AL LIBRO , ya estamos de vacaciones , así que a darle a libro , a darle y con ganas XD , GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS son nuestro motor y motivo , gracias chicas son lo máximo , espero les guste este cap. Y comenten si les gusto, si lo odiaron o lo amoron**_

_**Kotita y NINA **_


	7. chapter 7

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA ASOMBROSA, HERMOSA, CREADORA E INGENIOSA TARARARANN" ****STEPHANIE MEYER**** "LA HISTORIA ES NUESTRA. :) Y ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE **_**NOTA ABAJO LEER**_

**FLOR DE LA ADVERSIDAD**

**"****CONFECIONES****"**

Summary:

Bella es una chica fiestera que junto con sus amigos: Alice, Rosalie y Jacob se meten en problemas tras organizar la fiesta del año en ausencia de sus padres por lo cual son enviados a Londres en donde conocerán a los Cullen y pondrán sus vidas de cabeza. Siendo chicos americanos tendrán que adaptarse a la vida londinense ….pero..PODRÁN?

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado un buen rato desde mi última pelea con Edward, trate de no pensar en ello ya que por ahora debía concentrarme en lo que acababa de decir el policía, interrogatorio? que mierda , es decir no era para tanto , no robamos nada , era solo un tonto y estúpido juego , un juego y nada más. Rosalie nos había hecho reaccionar a todos , pero aun podía ver a Edward sonrojado y pensativo , en una esquina, era algo raro como dejaba mis pensamientos fluir cuando hablaba de él ,era casi mágico, pero al parecer no pensaba solo en nuestra pelea sin sentido , sino en una manera de librarnos de esta penitencia innecesaria , cuando volvió el policía obviamente para llevarse a uno de los seis , nunca creí ni pensé que yo sería la primera, podía sentir mis pupilas dilatarse al escuchar mi nombre en boca del policía era casi escalofriante y desgarrador …. Que haría?, los tres segundos en los que el policía regreso no nos alcanzó para poder crear una historia que nos ayudara , mis pensamientos se centraron en ese momento en el internado en Nueva Zelanda , viéndome a mi sola , y mis pobres amigos desparramados por el mundo , mi sufrimiento duro lo suficiente como para que Edward hablara en mi defensa creo que sabía que no soportaría el interrogatorio , así que con esa voz que me irritaba tanto dijo al policía que me estaba tomando de los brazos :

-Déjela!, no puede llevársela – me tomo del brazo para detener al policía , lo sentí seguro de sí mismo

-A no? , intento de niño bonito, suelta de una vez a tu novia, tiene que responder por su conducta- dijo el policía forcejeándome con Edward, quien de inmediato respondió al movimiento

-Exigimos un interrogatorio grupal, tal como la maldita llamada ,una llamada por todos, un interrogatorio para todos – dijo soltándome de la mano del policía, quien lo miro con respeto por tener el valor para defender a su grupo .De inmediato los demás comenzaron a decir lo mismo, apoyando a Edward y al policía no le quedo más que irse y cerrar la celda, habría cambiado de opinión?, o solo nos jodería y mandaría a cada uno por interrogatorio individual, no pensé mucho en ello ya que Edward aun me tenía atrapado mi brazo entre sus manos y contra su pecho ,pose que dejo cuando vio al policía irse :

-woo! Eddie mi hermanito, no conocía tu lado revolucionario, me gusta…- dijo Emmett dándole un golpecito en el mentón

-Pero si eres todo un Che Guevara –dijo Rose siguiendo con la chispa de Emmett

-Bien hecho Edward, eso nos dará tiempo para pensar-dijo Jasper

-Esperemos que el tiempo suficiente- dijo Alice

Pero el como siempre tan modesto, solo rio y su modestia salió a flote de inmediato

-No me agradezcan, era necesario, ahora estamos juntos en esto, todos –dijo mirándome fijamente, como diciendo DE NADA, a lo cual respondí con una leve sonrisa

**JACOB POV**

Yo aún estaba sentado, esperando un milagro, que Kira sea lo suficientemente convincente para que su amigo ayude a las chicas, estaba ahí sentado a la espera de que Dios me perdone por todo y le de una nueva oportunidad a las chicas. Habrá sido mi culpa?, es decir debí haberlas cuidado?, y si papa se entera me mandaría al polo norte, viviría hay con un pingüino como novia.

-Estoy muerto!-dije agarrándome la cara y poniéndola entre mis piernas

-Ehh Jacob estas bien?-dijo Evangeline algo asustada

-Sí, disculpa estoy tratando de hallar el lado positivo a este problema-trate de que sonara coherente

-Todos estamos en problemas, si Carlisle se entera nos hará papilla a todos-dijo soltando una leve risita

-No conoces a mi papa, no tengo miedo por mí, sino por las chicas, desde que las conocí mi vida ha cambiado sabes, Alice me ayudo con la ropa, por si no fuera obvio, Rose ella me ayudo a reparar mi Ducati, en realidad a reconstruirla y Bella pues …Bella ella es una historia mucho más larga-

-Las quieres mucho verdad?-

-Si, en realidad creo que fui una especie de experimento pero al parecer salió mejor de lo que esperaban-dije haciendo la sonrisa de Elvis y subiendo la ceja a lo que ella respondió con una carcajada ruidosa, de inmediato se tapó la boca-Linda risa-dije para que se sintiera comoda conmigo, saco la mano de sus labios los cuales tenían estampada una sonrisa muy hermosa

Nuestras miradas estaban entrelazadas, ella seguía con esa sonrisa impregnada y yo no pude evitar sonreír de la misma manera

-Eres muy divertido, Bella es muy afortunada-

-Qué?, de que hablas?-dije

-Es más que obvio tú y Bella son novios-novios?... NOVIOS? Dijo Qué? Bella y yo somos como hermanos, como Tom y Jerry, Mickey y Donald, Don Quijote y Sacho Panza. Esto no podía quedar así, ella necesitaba de inmediato una aclaración, se la tenía que dar ella me agradaba no podía dejar que pensara eso y tenía que dejarle claro mi soltería si…

-No….yo….y Bella solo somos…..-No sé si el karma tendría algo contra mí pero definitivamente me lo estaba cobrando en este instante ya que Kira apareció, no se pudo quedar no sé 2 minutos más hablando con su novio para que pudiera aclárale a su hermana esta confusión, pero que estoy diciendo tenemos que sacar a las chicas, ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar de ello después. Ahora lo único que importaba, más que aclararle mi soltería a Evangeline, era ayudar a los chicos rápido muy rápido para que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido. Kira nos dijo que en media hora un carro nos vendría a recoger, que todo se arreglaría pronto y que todos estaríamos bien y fuera de problemas, ella al parecer era la más madura de los tres, trate de hablar con Evangeline pero ella estaba preocupada en saber que había hecho su hermana para que Alec accediera a ayudar a los chicos.

**EDWARD POV**

Estábamos a la espera de que el oficial venga a decirnos si aceptaron mi petición. Me preguntaba quién era la persona en la cual estaba nuestra vida y libertad a quien pudo haber recurrido Kira? Carlisle? No lo creo es muy lista como para meter a nuestro padre en esto, lo que llevaría por si no fuera obvio a nuestra muerte. Todos estábamos en un silencio sepulcral la verdad nadie quería decir nada todos sabíamos que estábamos bien jodidos aquí y nosotros más que todo porque si Esme se enteraba era claro que nos mataba y que decir si se enteraba de que dejamos a su suerte a mis hermanas no, no quería saberlo. La verdad me ponía furioso el saber porque nos encerraron y todo era culpa de Bella y sus amigas que nos habían metido en este lio ahhh ¡! Porque mi papa tuvo que aceptar a esas americanas primer día con nosotros y nos arrestan por su culpa aunque no puedo negar que hacer enfadar a Bella me divierte ver su furia es satisfactorio y creo que se convertirá en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos sin duda alguna, pero podía ver detrás de todo su carácter fuerte y áspero con todos había algo más en ella que me atraía y no sabía hasta qué punto no aun….. pero no debería tomarle mucha importancia en un par de meses se irían y mi vida volvería a la normalidad lo que significaba lidiar la bruja de Tanya y sus obsesivos celos que no venían al caso. Fije mi mirada en bella, estaba mirando un punto fijo de la carceleta en la que estábamos y se veía muy sumida en sus pensamientos los cuales no tenía ni la menor idea de cuales eran pero por su expresión podía descifrar que eran de preocupación pero por qué? me preguntaba si era por estar en la cárcel si esa era su preocupación todos la teníamos pero podía ver en su rostro que era algo mas mucho peor que estar en la cárcel que otra cosa peor podía haber? Creo que se dio cuenta y fijo su mirada en mí y su mirada de preocupación y miedo dio paso a una de curiosa al darse cuenta que la estuve mirando sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rosa y yo sonreí porque era la primera chica que veía que se sonrojara solo porque la vieran parece que eso la enfureció porque desvió su mirada de la mía.

Fije mi vista en los demás y creo que teníamos misma cara de ¿qué carajos pasara ahora? Y la de "estamos muertos" bueno cualquiera en nuestro lugar tendría el mismo rostro y a quien le gusta estar en la cárcel?, ni pensar esto estaría en mi registro a la universidad y dudo que acepten a un chico delincuente, si la vida apestaba y mucho, Jasper estaba hablando con Alice, la verdad ahora me estaba dando cuenta la cara que tenía Jasper, era como… como si… le gus… mierda le gusta la americana, carajo no habíamos pasado ni 24 horas con estas chicas y ya tenían a uno de mis hermanos cautivo entre sus redes del engaño. Pero estaba tranquilo estaba seguro de que Emmett se uniría a la resistencia contra las americanas, mierda a quien engaño, mi hermano mayor estaba peor que Jasper, estaba hablando con Rosalie como un completo imbécil, era como ver a un delfín tratando de beber de una botella, si así de raro se veía, era una combinación de Elvis Presley con un cachorrito, definitivamente estaba solo, mi resistencia se vino abajo así que para no aburrirme me acerque a Bella con suma delicadeza para decirle:

-Tus amigas tienen cautivos a mis hermanos-

-De que hablas?-respondió

-No los ves están como idiotas tras de ellas, y llevan menos de 24 horas con nosotros-

-Y que es lo que esperas?-

-No sé en qué momento vas a comenzar a seducirme, digo ya lo hicieron con ellos, pruébalo conmigo-

Si definitivamente había nacido para molestar a esta señorita, era placentero y divertido. Si la verdad la felicidad no me duro mucho, de inmediato vi como su cara pasaba de una expresión confundida a una de rabia y furia, y su mano se enrollo como si quisiera darme un golpe, que era lo que exacta mente quería hacer, lo último que le escuche decir fue : HIJO DE … ,interrumpió su golpe e insulto al oír las rejas abriéndose , todos acudimos al sonido, quien estaba era un hombre calvo de aproximadamente unos 40 ,calvo y con un café en la mano, traje negro corbata azul y sus zapatos tenían un horrible chillido cada vez que caminaba, dio al meno pasos hasta nosotros debí haberlo previsto se dirigía a mí , su mirada era impenetrable se puso justo en frente mío y me dijo: Muy bien niño bonito , querías un maldito interrogatorio grupal, pues lo tendrás, volvió a girar esos malditos zapatos chillones para dirigirse a fuera de la celda y grito: ESPOCENLOS A TODOS!, y así uno a uno entraron policías a esposarnos, todos se quejaron pero sabían que habíamos ganado, al menos esto, aun seguíamos en la cárcel pero al menos seguíamos juntos, nos pasearon por todo el lugar como para lucirnos como los chicos malos, hasta que nos dejaron en una sala oscura con una luna gigante, si era la sala de interrogatorio, solo alumbraba una pequeña bombilla que colgaba del techo, habían solo 5 sillas, perfecto, todos se sentaron pero yo no , estaba muy preocupado. Se abrió la puerta y entro el mismo hombre de los zapatos chillones

-Muy bien niños, esto será fácil si cooperan, claro hablo por mí, ya hay otros policías que no serán tan gentiles- dijo mirando a la persona que estaba más aterrada…. Emmett, podía ser muy fuerte pero estaba temblando como un chihuahua

-No se quiera pasar de listo oficial, cree que no sabemos la jugada de policía bueno policía malo?-dijo Alice meneando la cabeza-A otro perro con ese hueso

-Oh…-dijo el policía mirando a Alice directamente –bueno, tiene razón señorita ustedes ya no son niños –

-Exacto- dijo Jasper como gritando EUREKA!

-Pues entonces, se merecen un trato de adultos no creen?-esto ya me olía mal

-Si! Eso!-respondió Emmett sonriendo como niño

- bueno entonces exijo que alguien me diga de quien fue la estúpida idea de entrar al parque de diversiones y que me explique qué fue lo que hicieron para que lo dejaran en esas malditas condiciones y quiero que me lo diga YA!-dijo gritando lo último y pude ver como la vena de su frente casi revienta de lo alterado que estaba en ese momento nadie dijo nada

-Oiga señor policía! , merecemos respeto, todos somos inocentes hasta demostrarse lo contrario-dijo Rosalie parada junto a Alice

-No señorita para su mala suerte, y mi buena suerte, claro está, ustedes ya no son sospechosos por si no lo recuerdan los encontramos, como decirlo para que lo entiendan, con las manos en la masa, así que solo necesito que uno de ustedes de una declaración creíble y un tanto exagerada para que ustedes mocosos del demonio, desfilen al reformatorio uno por uno-dijo con un tono escalofriante que hizo a Rosalie sentarse en un santiamén.

Todos se miraban unos a otros, que haríamos, este maldito nos tenía donde quería, pero lo que me dio algo de esperanza fue que Bella aún no había hablado, era como si estuviera palpando el terreno, la verdad yo la veía como la más realista de las americanas, su mirada estaba en el hombre calvo, después de lo que dijo, ella solo se paró y dijo:

-Que está esperando viejo decrepito?- dijo Bella llamando la atención del hombre de zapatos chillones- cree que somos estúpidos?, cree que puede tratarnos mal a su antojo y sin consecuencias?, que cree que somos basura?!-comenzó a abrir los ojos como persianas

-Señorita yo….. – no alcanzo a decir nada más Bella lo callo con un:

-Oh claro por qué soy americana cree que puede tratarme como mierda, no soy estúpida conozco mis derechos, exijo un abogado- dijo frente al hombre con los ojos entreabiertos y una mirada furiosa

Todos estábamos sorprendidos, que estaba haciendo?, el hombre se disculpó y se retiró diciendo que volvería en un momento, ni bien se fue todos creíamos haber ganado, pero la pregunta es, Bella estaba segura de lo que hacía?, bueno lo que importaba ahora es que había intimidado a ese maldito calvo, yo tenía que estar enterado de todo, no me gusta estar al margen de la situación siempre me gusta tener el control, y si ella tenía un plan tenía que ser parte de él.

-Dios Bells, que fue lo que paso contigo? Te transformaste por un segundo- dijo Alice a su lado

-Que fue eso?-dije para entrar en la conversación-tratas de que nos echen a un calabozo?

-Salvó tu puto trasero, solo agradécele- dijo Rosalie

-Si Eddie, yo te agradezco, solo imaginar a ese hombre aquí me da escalofríos!- dijo Emmett, ahhh! Como odiaba que me llamara así

-No sé, pero creo que todos notamos que el hombre prácticamente salió huyendo de aquí- dijo Jasper- eso quiere decir que ira por refuerzos, Bella crees que puedas con el round 2?

-No estoy segura – dijo algo confundida

-Pues deberías, tú nos metiste en esto, y si no nos sacas entonces…- me interrumpió

-Entonces qué? Que puede ser peor que estar encerrada contigo?, eres un idiota ya no te soporto- dijo gritando

-Te molesta todo lo que digo porque te gusto - su cara se puso roja y yo dentro de mí no paraba de reírme, era un constante chiste

Mi mente divagaba sobre cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo seguía preocupado, en cualquier momento el hombre volvería, para patearnos el trasero a todos, Dios y si nos llevan al reformatorio, no podría soportarlo, extrañaría mucho a mis hermanas, a Esme y Carlisle. Bueno…. eso no duro mucho, en ese instante se abrió la puerta fuertemente; pude ver todo en cámara lenta, entraron unos hombres con unos chalecos antibalas que decían FBI, todos traían armas y uno grito: SAQUENLOS YA YA YA!, de inmediato dos de esos hombres cargaron a la fuerza a Rosalie y Alice quienes golpeaban y pataleaban en sus hombros , mis hermanos al tratar de rescatarlas inútilmente fueron atrapados por otros cuatro hombres, corrí para ayudarlos, cuando voltee uno de ellos tenía a Bella, quien gritaba peor que un bebe, yo solo trate de correr y ayudarla a ella también pero dos hombres me tiraron al piso y me arrastraron metieron mi cabeza en una funda oscura y no oí nada más.

Sentí como nos hacían caminar, las chicas estaban gritando al igual que mis hermanos y yo no pude evitar hacerlo para asegurarme de que todos estuviéramos juntos, percibí la salida de la comisaria una luz empaño la funda y pude sentir el calor del sol en mi piel, tan rápido abría amanecido entonces si pasamos la noche en la cárcel? Carajo! Donde estarían mis hermanitas? Sentí de inmediato que me empujaban más rápido, me tropecé y caí pero el maldito hombre que me tenia de los brazos, me levanto en seguida, de inmediato una voz demandante grito: METANLOS AL AUTO! Nos metieron en un auto al parecer muy grande, gracias a Dios estábamos todos juntos, pude sentir a Emmett a mi lado lamentándose una y otra vez,aun seguíamos encapuchados, en ese mismo instante me quitaron la capucha y MIERDA no podía creer a la persona que tenia frente a mi ; estaba muy jodido y sabía que me iba a salir bien caro pero lo que no entendía era cómo? Cuando? Tenía más preguntas pero ninguna salía de boca estaba como una estatua ahí sentado ni podía moverme.

-Están en graves, PROBLEMAS!-

* * *

**_hola sentimos mucho la tardanza pero nos hemos mudado y no hemos tenido internet si hasta hace unos idas muy triste :) lo sabemos es increible como el internet es tan vital en la vida de unos, bueno a lo importante espero q le haya gustado el cap comente please y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS son lo que nos alienta a escribir besos publicaremos en la semana que viene._**

**_KOTITA Y NINA :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA ASOMBROSA, HERMOSA, CREADORA E INGENIOSA TARARARANN" STEPHANIE MEYER "LA HISTORIA ES NUESTRA. :) Y ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE **

**FLOR DE LA ADVERSIDAD**

**"****REALES PROBLEMAS****"**

Summary:

Bella es una chica fiestera que junto con sus amigos: Alice, Rosalie y Jacob se meten en problemas tras organizar la fiesta del año en ausencia de sus padres por lo cual son enviados a Londres en donde conocerán a los Cullen y pondrán sus vidas de cabeza. Siendo chicos americanos tendrán que adaptarse a la vida londinense….pero. PODRÁN?

**EDWARD POV:**

Y sí que estábamos en graves problemas a decir verdad estábamos jodidos .En fin alejando esos pensamientos me puse a observar el rostro de la persona que tenía frente, la verdad me sorprendía, al parecer la subestime y no debí hacerlo ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Estaba atónito no me había había movido nada ni un milímetro, observe sus ojos, mala idea se podía decir que no le había caído nada bien la noticia y bueno nosotros también la pasamos pésimo la cárcel no era uno de mis lugares favoritos y no pensaba volver a entrar otra vez ni aunque me pagaran; lo peor fue que Emmett no paraba de chillar:

-Por favor no me mate valgo mucho!- el aún tenía la funda en la cabeza

-No señor yo valgo más, mis padres son muy ricos- dijo Rosalie

-Que? Mátelos a todos si quiere, pero déjeme vivir a mí- dijo Alice

-Alice!-dijo Bella

-Lo siento cariño cada una ve por su pellejo-dijo Alice con esa funda en la cabeza

Jasper seguía callado, por un momento creí que se había desmayado o algo así, ya me había cansado de ver a los demás sufrir así que decidí hablar con la persona que estaba en frente, directo y concreto para que los demás supieran que tenía la situación bajo control. Sin embargo esa personita se me adelanto

-bueno no dirás nada?- su voz me dio alivio no sonaba tan molesta como creí

-Kira?... Kira eres tú?-Dijo Emmett- Hermana quítame esto- rogo por lo que de inmediato ella comenzó a quitarles la funda a todos

La mirada de todos era sin dudarlo de sorpresa, todos tenían el mentón hasta el piso, parecía una caricatura. Bueno nadie se esperaba que al final de todo la idea de Emmett haya funcionado y vaya que funciono pero recapitulemos quien hubiera pensado que Emmett nos sacaría, porque el llamo a Kira y ella nos sacó a todos, ahora pensando que habrá hecho Kira para sacarnos de prisión, yo conocía muy bien a mi hermanita y por su rostro sabía muy bien que había tenido que sacrificar algo por nosotros pero que sería ese " algo " , bueno eso lo podría averiguar más tarde hablando con ella, una vez le quito la funda a todos debo decir que mis hermanos han tenido mejores días y ni hablar de las americanas parecían salidas de un bar al amanecer y que un arcoíris les vómito, una vez llegamos a casa y le dimos gracias a los policías nos adentramos en nuestra casa en la cual nos esperaba María, Jacob, Evangeline y perpetua, ella era como una mamá para nosotros ella se encargaba de cocinarnos, al parecer había llegado de su viaje que hizo a México para ver a su hermana la cual se encontraba mal de salud mis padres entendiendo su posición le dieron permiso por lo que se ausento 4 días extrañamos mucho su comida pero no podía negar que mi mama cocinaba exquisito también no le importaba meter las manos a la cocina cuando quería ella nos cocina mayormente los domingos que eran los días de descanso de perpetua. Ella ni bien nos vio corrió a besarnos y abrazarnos al igual que Evangeline, Jacob se fue a abrazar a las americanas una vez después de todo el saludo, perpetua dejo su lado meloso para ponerse de madre protectora y regañona.

-En que se habéis metido esta vez chicos? Saben lo preocupada que me puse cuando llegue y Evangeline me dijo que estaban en prisión pero en qué pensaban! –dijo regañándonos a mí y a mis hermanos

-Y estas niñas saben lo furiosos que se hubiesen puesto sus padres si se enteran que las mandan aquí para corregirlas y su primer día las arrestan?-dijo refiriéndose esta vez a Bella, Alice y Rosalie quienes tenían cara de no saber quién rayos era Perpetua eh de decir que Jacob quien se encontraba no solo a unos 2 metros tenía la misma cara para, no confundirlos me acerque y presente a perpetua.

-chicas, Jacob ella es Perpetua, nuestra nana-dije presentándola y ella que en ese instante se acercó a darle efusivos besos a todos, una vez que besuqueo a los americanos le presente a perpetua nuestros huéspedes si se podía decirle así a las 4 personas que vivirían contigo por el resto del año

-Perpetua ellas son Alice, Bella, Jacob y Rosalie nuestros huéspedes por lo que resta del año – dije arrastrando las ultimas palabras presentado a los americanos, los cuales aún asombrados por la cariñosa actitud de Perpetua se limitaron a decir "hola"

-bueno, bueno, nos vas a regañar más ? O nos vas a dar de comer porque muero de hambre- rogó quien más que Emmett que solo piensa en comer cada rato

-ya mi niño voy a cocinarles algo pero por favor, vayan dúchense y cámbiense que huelen a Burro-dijo mientras se dirija a la cocina, nosotros obedientes todos comenzamos a dirigirnos a las escaleras por dentro decía falta poco sube y estarás a salvo en tu habitación pero no contaba con Kira fuera muy astuta y rápida ya que antes que mi pie tocara el primer escalón nos llamó a todos

-no crean que se han librado reunión en la sala ahora!-dijo dirigiéndose ella misma al sillón individual que había en esta, nosotros resignados fuimos a reunirnos con ella, Jacob y Evangeline hicieron lo mismo y se sentaron en el sillón, nosotros nos sentamos en el grande que había nos acomodamos y esperamos a que Kira comience el VERDADERO INTERROGATORIO.

-bueno seré rápida porque la verdad no soporto el olor de ninguno ahora, así que quiero que me digan que rayos paso -dijo seria sentada correctamente y con la espalda bien recta nos miró esperando respuesta la cual nunca llego creo que ninguno quería hablar por el silencio que había en la sala Evangeline no se metió en ningún momento, traidora, vi que era mi oportunidad así que tosí y mire a Kira y comencé a relatar lo que pasó

FLASH BACK

Bueno al parecer cada uno se había ido por su lado por lo que con mis hermanos nos dirigimos a la al barco vikingo nos subimos Jasper y yo, Emmett no quiso subir porque creía que se le iba a venir lo que comió en la casa, en el camino al parque y lo de hace un rato, si se podía decir que comía a cada hora en ocasiones me sorprendía cuanta comida podía entrar en Emmett, entonces prefirió quedarse supervisando la máquina que dirigía el juego, gritamos como nunca Jasper y yo ahí mientras en barco se balanceaba de un lado a otro cada vez más alto y más alto creo que nos abrían escuchado en China, después de eso nos fuimos a los carros chocones, después nos dirigimos a la ruleta entramos en la casilla y cuando esta llego a su punto más alto obtuvimos una hermosa vista de Londres en la noche, las luces de los edificios, los autos circulando, todo era muy bello, luego de maravillarnos con la vista que nos ofrecía la ruleta de Londres nos dirigimos a la montaña rusa, la gran montaña rusa después de molestar a Emmett diciéndole gallina este subió con nosotros, gran error a la hora de salir Emmett corrió en busca del baño el cual a su suerte lo encontró muy cerca y regreso todo lo que había comido en el día, nos dirigimos al carrusel, si lo sé muy de hombres no? Pero que podíamos hacer buscar un juego que no implique un movimiento rápido y no estar de cabeza ni gritando no había ,solo nos quedaba el carrusel en el cual nos la pasamos hablando de cosas triviales en un momento me pare y les dije que iría al baño y la verdad era que no iba desde la casa cuando llegamos de la escuela, me dirigí a los baños los cuales estaban un poco lejos, una vez que Salí pude escuchar una voz, una voz femenina, debía ser o una de las americanas o mis hermanas se oía algo débil me fui acercando y la vi era Bella ella estaba con una pistola apuntando a unos patitos

-vamos ese oso será mío!-gritaba quien sea que la mirara pensaría que estaba loca me acerque y al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia ella parecía enfrascada jugando para ganar el "oso", al ver que fallaba miserablemente no pude reprimir mis ganas de reír y solté una carcajada la cual hizo que ella dejara de disparar y se diera la vuelta y me mirara mal

-se puede saber de qué te ríes idiota- me dijo

-calma gatita que no te eh agredido y respondiendo a tu pregunta de la forma pésima que juegas- era sincero y ella jugaba pésimo tenía que aceptarlo, pero como soy demasiado bueno me acerque y tome la pistola y apunte a los patitos, bueno era hora de probar que las clases que nos daba Carlisle cuando íbamos a acampar sirvieron de algo no? luego apuntar a mi objetivo comencé a disparar y patito por patito caí hasta que junte los puntos para el oso que tanto quería bella ella me miraba seria pero sabía que por dentro le comía la envidia de que lo hice y ella no, la verdad es que se preguntaran porque si no había nadie no tomo el peluche y se fue pero vamos era de bella de quien hablábamos y por lo poco que la conocía en estas 24 hrs. se podría decir? Sabía que quería al oso justamente y vamos por algo no nos hemos criado en una familia con valores. Luego de alcanzar el puntaje deje la pistola en su lugar me acerque y cogí el oso y dispuse a irme cuando bella me grito

-Cullen! A donde crees que te vas dame mi oso!-gritó me volví incrédulo yo había ganado ese oso no ella

-perdón de que rayos hablas-le respondí

-ya me oíste dame mi oso -dijo más cerca ahora solo estaba a unos pasos de mi

-ni en tus más grandes sueños loca yo me gane el oso no tu- dije me gire comencé a caminar cuando sentí algo frio en mi espalda con mi mano libre me toque la espalda y me sorprendí al encontrar algo frio que era ? Helado, Bella me había tirado helado y luego me grito otra vez

-devuélveme mi oso!-tirándome más helado en ese momento vi una carreta de hot dogs así que corrí a ella y cogí el kétchup y mostaza apreté el frasco en su dirección que estaba a pocos metros y en segundos estaba bañada de rojo y amarillo

-sabes en amarillo no es tu color-le dije para molestarla

-te arrepentirás Cullen!-y con eso cogió las dispensadoras de gaseosa que no sé de dónde rayos saco, tiro Fanta y Coca Cola, al mismo tiempo que se tiraba sobre mí y caíamos los dos al piso -dame el maldito oso!- grito forrajeando conmigo para eso ya rodábamos por el piso en una posición comprometedora ella literalmente estaba sobre mí, no lo puedo negar sin contar que estábamos ensuciados y manchados tenía una buena vista de los pechos de bella

-lindos pechos-le dije a lo que Bella comenzó a gritarme "hermosas" palabras una mejor que otra en todo su discurso llegaron Alice y Rosalie las cuales al vernos nos gritaron

-que rayos hacen! –gritó Alice

-chicas ayúdenme a matar a este zopenco, idiota y pervertido, quítenle el oso!-grito bella al tiempo en que rodábamos por todo el lugar luchando por un oso, pero esto iba más allá de todo eso esto era personal, Rosalie y Alice fueron obedientes ya que en un segundo estábamos forcejeando bueno ellas forcejeaban conmigo en un momento cayeron y se mancharon pero al parecer no les importo ya que siguieron jalando al oso con todas sus fuerzas, dámelo, ríndete Cullen, suéltalo, eran una de las tantas palabras que decían las tres, en un momento aparecieron mis hermanos

-Eddie con tres que animal viejo-me dijo Emmett siempre como no el viendo ese "lado" de las cosas

-Emmett cállate y ayúdenme-les grite por suerte ese preciso momento se acercaron y me sacaron a las amigas de bella de encima

-suéltame gigantón-gritaba Rosalie en brazos de Emmett en un momento le piso el pie ya que Emmett gritó como niña y ella corrió a la máquina de algodón de azúcar y con sus manos llenas de azúcar se acercó a Emmett y lo embarro en la cara, cabello y pecho, este la cargo y la macho en el cabello con el chocolate derretido de la heladería ellos tenían su propia pelea, mientras tanto bella jalaba al oso como si su vida dependiera de eso, lo jale con todas mis fuerzas y corrí pero no llegue lejos ya que bella se me tiro y me embarro de chocolate derretido y algodón de azúcar el rostro y cabello, yo no me quede atrás la cargue y la moje de gaseosa todo el polo, forcejeo y caímos pero ninguno soltó el oso seguimos con nuestra disputa por el bendito oso

-el oso me lo gane yo no tu suéltalo!-le grite mientras estaba sobre ella

-si pero me fije en el oso antes que tú!-me respondió, alguien gritó y me fije a Jasper y Alice los dos estaban con mostaza, kétchup, gaseosa, chocolate, popcorn, chispas de colores, helado, chantillí y otras cosas más al parecer también tenían su pelea, no me di cuenta cuando bella me dio con su rodilla en mis partes nobles y corrió pero no llego lejos porque Emmett la cogió y forcejearon a ellos se unió Rosalie apoyando a bella y Jasper a mi hermano, no tardo Alice y yo en unirnos y mis hermanos y yo jalábamos al oso a nuestro lado mientras las americanas al suyo

-porque hacemos esto?-pregunto Jasper

-porque me gane el oso y la loca de haya-y moví mi cabeza en dirección a bella-cree que es suyo pero es mío así que calla y ayuda- le dije en un momento tan fuerte jalamos nosotros o ellas pero las costuras del oso cedieron y este se reventó ocasionando que todos caigamos y su relleno cayera por todo el lugar lo que me fije es que la cabeza había caído a unos metros más haya intacta así que corrí y me lance y cogí la cabeza junto con bella la cual se encontraba frente a mi

-ríndete Cullen llegue primero- dijo aun agarrando la cabeza en el piso al igual que yo

-ni lo pienses Swan sab-me vi interrumpido por un carraspeo y al fijarme de dónde provenía supe que era detrás de la cabeza el oso y vi unos zapatos bien lustrados subí mi vista por el uniforme de policía y me encontré con la cara de un enojado policía ahí fue donde pensé "estamos bien jodidos"

FIN FLASH BACK

-y eso fue lo que pa-fui interrumpido, si Bella, la cual se paró como si tuviera un resorte en el asiento

-que rayos! Así no paso tu no ganaste el oso yo lo hice y no te tire helado primero, sufres de alzhéimer* Cullen o que- dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo acusatorio, si el índice y mirándome furiosa

-así es como lo recuerdo -le dije mirándola retadoramente

-pues así es como paso!-dijo con su dedo apuntando sin temor-mira me estas hartando enserio mi paciencia tiene límites Edward y los estas pasando-dijo sentándose furiosa yo solo sonreí este era un gran pasatiempo, enojar a bella. Por si no lo notaron leyendo arriba estábamos sucios y llenos de comestibles por todo lado el cabello de las chicas hasta tenia chicle.

-yo apoyo lo que dijo Edward ustedes nos atacaron primero -dijo Emmett

-perdón? Ustedes nos atacaron primero pedazos de mier…-dijo Rosalie

-wo! sin insultos belleza, decimos la verdad acéptenla-le dijo Emmett a Rosalie

-no! fue su maldita culpa que nos llevaran a prisión-dijo Alice como niñita que se enoja, hasta ahora el más centrado era Jasper que se mantenía a margen de todo lo que pasaba

-no te metas tu enana…-y así todos comenzamos a gritarnos y hablar al mismo tiempo, Alice le recriminaba a Emmett el cual le recriminaba a Rosalie, se metió Bella como justiciera con sus amigas, me metí yo apoyando a Emmett y se nos unió Jasper, bueno se podría decir que lo jale pero cuenta no? No importa, estábamos en una pelea verbal gritándonos muy fuerte y señalándonos acusadoramente, que más podíamos hacer cada uno quería estar a salvo del castigo

-YA TODOS CALLENSE!-grito Kira-me están diciendo que se fueron arrestados por un estúpido e insignificante peluche!-nos gritó mirándonos, mierda se molestó, otra vez

-yo.. eh si?-dijo Bella, yo mire a Evangeline pidiendo ayuda pero no se metió, es más ni siquiera hablo

-oh por el amor de dios! Mátenme! Acabo de aceptar salir con Alec para salvar sus malditos traseros porque a los señores se les ocurrió jugar como en el kínder no?!-Alec? cita? Kira ? escuche bien? Mi hermanita menor saldría en una cita? no lo podía creer y en eso tocaron el timbre y todos nos giramos a ver el pasillo por el cual en ese momento hizo aparición María y se fue a abrir la puerta luego de un momento regreso

-señorita Kira la buscan-nos informó

-ahh ya que dile que ya voy-dijo Kira parándose nerviosa? Esa no era la Kira que conocía la que tenía el control de todo siempre.

-pobre del que me espíe juro que lo mato- dijo mirándonos y yéndose, ni bien se perdió de vista en el pasillo y escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse corrimos a las ventanas como descosidos para observar en nuestro jardín de enfrente se encontraba Alec un niño de 13 años al igual que Kira era alto, cabello castaño oscuro y tez blanca, estaban hablando amenamente, hasta que él se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió a su carro en el cual le esperaba su chofer, en ese preciso instante corrimos a nuestros asientos para que Kira no se diera cuenta que la espiamos, ella vino caminando lento frotándose las cienes nos miró y sonrió

-ustedes sí que son sacados de una película vengan acá y denme un abrazo -dijo sonriendo a lo que todos nos paramos sonriendo a abrazarla Kira era muy peculiar y es que se podría decir que para su corta edad era muy madura, sabia como manejar las cosas cuando se salían de control y casi nunca perdía la calma. Después de nuestro abrazo grupal vino Perpetua a avisarnos que ya había cocinado por lo que nos mandó a bañar y cambiar a todos y es que apestábamos.

**BELLA POV:**

Bueno aquí estábamos en la casa de los Cullen o mi casa por lo que queda del año, la verdad me sorprendió mucho el que al final de todo la llamada nos sirvió y de mucho, salimos de prisión gracias a Kira pero vamos, quién confiaría que nos sacaría de ese mugriento lugar, nadie, la verdad la subestimamos me encargaría de agradecerle de alguna forma el que me haya salvado el pellejo, porque si Charlie se enteraba de alguna forma que estuve en prisión mi primer día en Londres me mataba y adiós rosa, me mandaba a Nueva Zelanda por el resto de mis días, no sabría de mis amigas ni de Jacob, si… no era una opción irme haya por nada del mundo si tenía que volverme monja el tiempo que estuviera acá no me importaría no podía perder a la familia que había formado con mis amigos, ellos eran todo lo que tenía, no me mal interpreten pero es que Charlie y Renné no fueron como se le dice?, los padres más atentos y amorosos del mundo y es que gracias al trabajo de Charlie lo veía dos veces al mes y eso era mucho Renné siempre se iba con él y pues yo me quedaba en la soledad de mi hogar junto todo el personal nunca me falto nada material pero lo esencial me era escaso en mi casa, actuaciones escolares, musicales, día padres e hijos, nada nunca se presentaba su asiento siempre se quedaba con su papel y su nombre en él ya que nunca llegaban a verme actuar, cantar, bailar o lo que sea que hiciera. Solo se reportaban cuando me metía en problemas lo cual se volvió un hábito cuando me di cuenta que así los tenia siquiera unas horas más conmigo, ya no había rastro de la niña que fui alguna vez. Luego de un tiempo mis papas se hartaron de mi comportamiento así que enviaban a uno de sus empleados atendiera los problemas en los que me metía con el director, claro que no hubiera logrado nada sin la ayuda de mis amigos, ellos me ayudaron en cada broma que hacía a los profesores o alumnos, buenos tiempos, luego de darme cuenta que volvía a mi monótona vida se vio reflejada más mi rebeldía y ahora lo hacía por la frustración que sentía dentro de mí misma del no tener otra vez a mis padres, de no sentir su calor y amor, Charlie no era muy expresivo y Renné bueno ella lo hacía enfrente del público fingiéndose la mejor madre del mundo, lo cual era una completa mentira, perdí las esperanzas en mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo supe que nunca iba a haber otra cosa que no sea trabajo en su memoria por lo que les restaba de vida y me resigne, total ya estaba mayorcita para añorar el cariño de mamá, esos años habían pasado y no regresarían, ahora que lo recuerdo lo que siempre quería era que Charlie estuviera a mi lado y me dijera que me llevaría por un helado , luego iríamos a la playa o al parque esperé mucho por ese día pero este nunca llegó, mis amigos siempre estuvieron dándome su amor y cariño pero no reemplazaban a mis padres aunque lo quisiera. Ahora ya era tarde y mi meta ya no era buscar el amor de Charlie o Renné, no ya no mas ahora mi meta era largarme de Londres a como dé lugar.

Y claro vengarme de Edward antes de irme, ese imbécil me las iba a pagar, no entiendo cuanta idiotez podía caber en una persona, el con su cara de niño bonito me sacaba de mis casillas y lo peor que tenía el ego más alto del mundo, y ni hablar de hacerme enojar creo que lo había vuelto su hobbie, pero miren que echarme la culpa por el oso que era mí oso no dé él, sino mío, ese estúpido pagaría por hacerme quedar mal a mí y a mis amigas, pero porque no era un hombre y aceptaba las consecuencias por sus actos! Y yo que creí que los ingleses eran caballerosos, era ver a Edward y darse cuenta que era la farsa más grande! Tenía que planear algo pero ya, y necesitaba la ayuda de una de sus hermanos con los hombre no contaba porque seguro tenían códigos de hermandad….cosas de hombres, Kira no podía por lo que note quiere mucho a Edward como para tramar algo en su contra, por lo que me quedaba Evangeline, ella sería mi cómplice.

Estaba en el cuarto con las chicas Rosalie estaba metida en su portátil mientras esperaba que Alice saliera del baño para entrar, la cual se demoraba un siglo ahí adentro que rayos así! Abriendo la cámara secreta o que mierda!

-Alice llevas metida más de una hora ahí!-grito Rose aporreando la puerta al parecer se hartó de esperar y se desesperó, yo no quise quedarme a espectar la masacre que iba a ver ahí por lo que cogí mi toalla, sandalias y salí dudo que en esta casa tan grande haya dos o tres baños por lo que emprendí mi búsqueda por el pasillo lleno de puertas iba caminando pensando como vengarme de cierta persona que detestaba cuando sin darme cuenta choque contra algo duro y húmedo, al volver al mundo real me di cuenta que no choque con algo sino con alguien y este alguien no usaba camiseta, es mas solo usaba una toalla alrededor de su cadera y caían gotitas de agua por todo su pecho. Su vi mi vista para encontrarme con unos esmeraldas que me veían expectantes, en su rostro se plasmaba un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-vaya al parecer no puedes estar lejos de mi bella-dijo todo arrogante

-ni en tus más grandes sueños Cullen, busco el baño por si no te es obvio-le dije levantando mi toalla para que pudiera estar en su campo de vista, ja ja y ja pero que se creía que era la última coca cola en el desierto? Edward Cullen podía ser muy guapo con un físico increíble, cabello de morir y ojos para derretirse pero….bueno creo que le di muchos buenos adjetivos, en fin la cosa es que él es el vivo reflejo de la arrogancia, y es que no sé cómo hacía para tener tan alto su ego y ni hablar de su inteligencia de seguro era un burro, y su actitud toda altanera se creía superior a los demás definitivamente él y yo NUNCA nos podríamos llevar bien, somos muy diferentes en muchos aspectos y….. Buscamos cosas diferentes, él es como para estar con una plástica, rubia y hueca ahí esta! Es por eso que esta con Tanya de seguro entre narcisistas se entienden, es más de seguro pelean por el espejo no lo dudo…

-en que piensas Bella soñando con que hay debajo de esta toalla?-pregunto al tiempo que levantaba las cejas sugerentemente JA! Como si hubiera mucho por ver ahí.

-mira, piérdete Cullen, pierdes tu tiempo conmigo- dije al tiempo en que pasaba por su lado y me iba de ahí porque si me quedaba seguiría viendo su bien formado cuerpo y eso no lo buscaba no? Pues claro que no! Rayos! No sabía que pasaba conmigo en estos días, alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente seguí mi camino hasta que escuche la carcajada de Edward la cual resonó por todo el pasillo seguido de lo que gritó:

-sé que te mueres por mi Isabella!

-si lo que sea!-grite yo de regreso mientras seguía mi camino restándole importancia, que el iluso piense lo que quiera me dije a mi misma cuando al fin encontré el baño.

* * *

_**Awwww chicas lamentamos no haber publicado (._.) lo sabemos lo sabemos somos unas BITCHES, Bueno aun asi espero que este cap les guste esta lleno de carcajadas :D**_

_**LAS QUEREMOS :3 GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS** **(Kotita y Nina)**_


End file.
